Thaumaturgical Studies
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: Harry did not just receive a letter from Hogwarts, he also received a letter from the Mage's Association, Clock Tower Branch. Unlike Hogwarts that wasn't that...elaborative, the Mage's Association is...and its signed by someone named Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. And his letter is more convincing than Hogwarts. So he signed up his name, and ran off to do his thing. To Clock Tower!
1. Chapter 1

The Two Letters

For Harry Potter, today is his 11th Birthday.

Nothing new about it anyway.

He'll get nothing. He sighed.

Because he's the weirdo in this family.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.

Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.

The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

Finer son indeed, note sarcasm in that tone. In Harry's opinion, he looked more like a pig with a blonde wig, given how overweight he is. Harry was skinny but at least, he's confident he'll live longer than Dudley. He's also much more good-looking and it'll be obvious if he was more healthy. Maybe this is why they deliberately underfed him in a bid not to outshine Dudley in good looks? They also forbade him from doing better than Dudley in school.

Damn, he really hated these people.

He never considered this place home.

He was just here because he had nowhere else to go. However, today, he has his chance.

There were letters by the doorstep after Vernon made Dudley get the mail, he said he go get it, and Vernon told Dudley to poke him with his Smelting Stick. Bastard pigs. So he went to get the Mail. Bills. Then two weird letters...addressed to him.

Harry got two letters for the first time in his life. He quickly folded them and tucked them into his pockets, before dumping Dursley mail on the living room table.

Harry had learned long ago to toughen it out and be patient. He waited until nightfall to read the two letters addressed to him. It was a very long day until he was locked in his cupboard again after dinner.

He looked at the two letters. Hogwarts and Clock Tower.

He opened the letter...and he saw a white, silky-to-the-touch paper written in blue ink.

_**To Future Lord Potter,**_

_**We are formally inviting you to Clock Tower Academy in London**_  
_**to study Thaumaturgy and its many Branches of Science in order**_  
_**to preserve its secrets and learn and discover more ways to create**_  
_**the ultimate Science. We hope to have you in our prestigious academe**_  
_**and become a promising star in our school.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Barthomeloi Lorelei**_  
_**Vice-Director of Clock Tower**_

_**PS: If you wish to/or not to attend, please check the boxes below**_

_**Yes: No:**_

_**If yes, present this letter with a check to the Receptionist. They will  
tell you what to do and where to go. And DO bring money for your  
shopping within our Academic Establishments. Around 50.000 pounds  
due to the school fees in total, including miscellaneous expenditures you  
would make within the year and bring luggage as students stay in dorms.**_

Harry wondered where the hell he would get that kind of money. He also somehow knew where the Clock Tower is and how to get there. There's another paper inside, Harry noted,

**Dear Harry,**

**This time this is your benefactor speaking. I know that you got a letter from**  
**Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I advise you to forget it. You will**  
**only know peer pressure and misery in that school as I have foreseen and you**  
**will never be happy. I'd say you'll be 95% Unhappy, 5%Happy in your time there**  
**so I'm sure its not worth your money and pain.**

Harry looked taken aback by this.

**I should start from the beginning. The history of your parents, instead of the lies**  
**no doubt fed to you by your relatives more on Petunia's spite and jealousy to your**  
**mother, her younger sister and Vernon's fear of your family's talents, hence your**  
**current miserable life in a bid not to become great like your parents.**

Harry fumed at this as he read on.

**Your mother Lily Potter was previously Lily Evans before she married your father**  
**James Potter. In her youth, she and Petunia lived in Cokeworth, England. At first,**  
**the two sisters got along well until Lily met a boy named Severus Snape whom she**  
**befriended. However, they were apparently better off, since Petunia sneered at him**  
** for coming from that poverty-stricken neighbourhood. Severus also discovered that**  
**your mother has the same potential he did, and be invited to Hogwarts(as its the only**  
**school he knew). He taught your mother about Thaumaturgy and they eagerly waited**  
**for their turn for when they both turned eleven.**

**Originally, Petunia and Lily were quite close, but her budding abilities in Thaumaturgy**  
**and her friendship with Severus caused problems between the sisters. Envying her **  
**sister's abilities, Petunia wrote to Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, asking if**  
** she could attend Hogwarts with Lily. He politely turned her down, saying, she did not**  
**have the talent and this caused a rift, with Petunia being so jealous she started verbal**  
**bullying on her younger sister and called her a 'freak'. As they say, you would hate what**  
**you can't have and hate those who have them. And as her son, you inherited that same**  
**talent that no doubt, set Petunia off and the fact that she's made to care for you, her son**  
**who also possess this same talent carried over her jealousy and grudge to you and opted**  
**to make your life miserable.**

**As for your father, he was of noble birth and only son of his parents who had him very late  
in their married lives. Around their late forties in fact as both had very low fertility, nearing  
sterile. Because he was an only child, his elderly parents treasured and spoiled him, leading  
to his future personality in Hogwarts. Moreover he is male, meaning he would marry a woman  
and have her give birth to the family heir...YOU. He is also sorted in Gryffindor and would meet  
your mother five years later.**

**At the age of eleven, she attended Hogwarts and sorted into the Gryffindor Dormitory, where**  
**her talents blossomed. She rose the ranks in a matter of months compared to children who were**  
**born in noble families. Her friend Severus also greatly excelled, outshining those of noble birth**  
**and praised by their teachers.**

This put a smile on Harry's face.

**However, things went sour in their fifth year. Lily was a bright girl, charming, witty and  
a very ****attractive girl that she has a suitor, your father James Potter. At the time, your  
father was what ****you'd call a Jock, good looks, all sports, all play and no work. And he's  
popular with the ladies but ****he has his eyes on your mother and with Severus Snape in  
his way, the poor lad got pranked a lot, ****and bullied when Lily was out of eye and earshot.  
In furious retaliation, Severus fought back as she ****was the only friend he has and damned  
if he would let anyone steal her from him. But being bullied ****and humiliated on a daily basis,  
Severus worked hard for his grades and skills that he got acknowledged ****by a 'bad company'  
of kids who were using Thaumaturgy for evil purposes. And since he got overwhelmed ****by  
the fact that more people wanted to be friends with him, this also meant protection from  
**** James Potter ****that he turned a blind eye to what they were doing...and Lily knew of the group  
and tried to persuade him ****not to get into bad company.**

**She would have succeeded, stood up for her then best friend — Severus Snape — when he  
was being bullied**** by James Potter, whom she considered to be an arrogant toe-rag. She  
had addressed James by his surname****—James himself having called Lily by hers — and  
attempted to stop his bullying. Snape lashed out at her in ****his humiliation, calling her a  
'mudblood', shocking her. In anger, she turned away and left him, saying he can ****be with  
his bad company all he likes and she no longer cares what happens and what would they  
make him do. ****Frantic that he destroyed his friendship with Lily, he begged her to forgive  
him but once her good opinion is lost, ****its lost forever. She gave him so many chances but  
when he called her a 'mudblood', a very derogatory word his ****new company uses, she knew  
he's a lost cause.**

**In despair and rage, his attacks on your father and his best friends became an all-out war.  
One against four. Your ****future godfather went as far as tricking him to his death in school...  
and James realizing what Sirius Black has done, ****saved him as he did not want his friend to  
be an accidental murderer...something Severus never forgave. The man ****who destroyed all he  
has with Lily saved him. And having a debt to him of all people was like a bitter pill to swallow.**  
**His friendship was forever lost and he despised your father for it...while conveniently not  
blaming himself, seeing ****himself as a victim that he desperately wanted new friends to have  
some form of security even if they were no good.**

**By Lily's fifth year, James was repeatedly asking her out, but she refused him, calling him  
an 'arrogant toerag' because**** he bullied other students, particularly Severus Snape. James's  
best friend Sirius Black later commented that James ****could not resist showing off and making  
a fool of himself whenever she was around. Lily did not, however, hate James.**** While she did  
not approve of his bullying, she did admire how James stood up for his friends and other people  
who were**** cruelly treated by Snape's gang. And to win her affections, James forced himself to  
change as a person, into a man Lily ****would approve of. He took his studies and training seriously  
and started treating people better. This change astonished ****her and impressed her that he could  
actually become a better person if he put in enough effort, which he did. She finally ****agreed to go  
out with him in their final year after being sure the change was permanent; and Lily's attraction  
to him grew**** into genuine affection and eventually love. They started dating...much to the horror  
and grief of Severus and resigned that ****she is now long lost to him and accepted that its his own  
fault that he lost her forever...and blamed James for everything. ****He further descended down in his  
bad company and started embracing their ways in a bid to try to forget.**

**When they graduated out of Hogwarts, however, it was war. A civil war caused by terrorism that  
they joined the Headmaster's ****Order of the Phoenix Organization to combat the terrorists called  
Death Eaters, so that they could raise a family in peace. ****They joined with James' friends, Sirius  
Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. During the war, they defied Voldemort, the ****leader of  
the Death Eaters on at least three occasions, the first being when they refused to join his cause  
when he tried to ****recruit them and they refused, marking them for death.**

Harry blanched at that.

**Lily became pregnant in the autumn of 1979. Around the same time,Sybill Trelawney made a  
prophecy in**** front of Albus Dumbledore, predicting that 'the one with the power to vanquish  
the Dark Lord approaches' ****and would be born at the end of July to parents who had 'thrice  
defied him. The first part of the prophecy ****was overheard by Lily's ex-friend, Snape, who had  
since become a Death loyally reported what ****he had heard to his master, and was  
horrified when Voldemort came to believe that Lily's son was the subject**** of the prophecy as  
you were scheduled to be born on July 31 according to the medical diagnosis of the hospital.**  
** It was the threat to Lily that led Snape to change sides, warning Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's  
plans, and ****vowing to do anything to keep the woman he still loved safe. It was this vow, based  
upon Snape's continuing**** devotion to Lily, that made Dumbledore certain of his double agent's  
true loyalties. Only to your mother and no ****one else as he still loved her. And by reporting the  
prophecy, he had unwittingly marked her for death, hence, ****his desperation to save her even if  
it meant his own death as repentance to what he had caused to happen.**

Harry's blood went cold at this.

**On Halloween that same year, your family constantly being hunted. Your family decided to hide  
in a special security**** that only trusted people would know. James wanted Sirius, your godfather  
for the job, but Sirius refused as he is a**** very obvious choice. However, he devised a 'grand prank'.  
Sirius would use himself as bait to lure away the Death**** Eaters by 'hinting' that he knows where  
the Potters are when in reality, Peter Pettigrew would know. He wanted that**** once they were far  
enough away, Lily and James would flee to another country and 'disappear' to raise you in peace**  
** and happy childhood. However, they were all betrayed by Peter who was actually...a rat in the  
Order. He quickly gave**** the information to Voldemort who personally killed your parents, and was  
about to kill you when Lily shielded you with**** her body, thus the second to die while your father  
was killed downstairs. However, she put on a failsafe that killed him**** instead. And because you  
survived...you were hailed 'The Boy Who Lived' by the community your family belongs to.**

**Your name is known in our community of people who study Thaumaturgy. And as a Celebrity and  
an Heir to a Noble ****House at that, a lot of people would wish to be close to you for their own ends  
...or kill you. However, in Clock Tower, ****what matters here is skill and ability, and it has more weight  
than your bloodline or your fame while in Hogwarts, you ****will suffer terrible peer pressure trying to  
liven up to expectations everyone has of you...when you were unaware of the ****truth for years yet the  
expectations are there and if you fail, you will crumble from the weight of the judgmental stares ****of  
Hogwarts. Go to Gringotts Bank and ask for the Potter Family Manager, Senior Goblin Gornuk for your  
education as ****Future Lord Potter as well as your transfer to Clock Tower wherein here, your fame and  
wealth does not matter. Only ****your ability and accomplishments. The only time your name and fame  
will actually have weight is when you're old enough ****to get married as nobles try their best to pair up  
their sons/daughters with only the best, if only to raise their social status ****and gain 'security'.**

**Gringotts is located in Diagon Alley. And Diagon Alley is in Charring Cross Road, London. It is hidden behind  
the pub called**** Leaky Cauldron. Ask the Bartender to 'open the door' to the Alley for you so you can  
go to Gringotts. Good luck and**** I hope to see you in Clock Tower this September 1st.**

**Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**  
**Wizard Marshall**

**PS: I Enclosed a photo of your parents. You look a rather male version of your mother who just put on  
his father's hairstyle.**

Harry then looked at his Hogwarts Letter**.**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

** Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Harry STARED at the letter.

"I didn't apply and here they are saying I 'accepted'? Are they seriously lacking behind in grammar?" At least with the Clock Tower Letter, he got a formal invitation hoping he'd come, and the Hogwarts one is presumptuously assuming he'll just come!

A bit miffed by this, he thought they wrote it this way so he can't turn it down, hoping he'll be pressured to go. Humph!

Eager to have a celebrity in school. "I'm properly warned...Clock Tower it is!" and he went back to the Clock Tower envelope to check the 'Yes' box.

The next day...on the guise of being called by Mrs. Figg for an errand...house-sitting as she would be gone for a few hours with 'no cat-sitters' and Petunia let him go, he made his way to London...by hitchhiking. Given his appearance and he boarded on delivery trucks, he got to London's Charring Cross Road and looked for the Leaky Cauldron...


	2. Potter Family History

Potter Family History

Upon getting past Diagon Alley, Harry cringed. Everyone was dressed up for Halloween in black robes and steeple hats, and this place gave him the impression of a slums area. "Good grief...this place is...ugh..." he marched off to Gringotts...and it was really guarded by goblins! Gulping, he is fully convinced that magic and the supernatural exists. 'Excuse me sir, I request to see Senior Goblin Gornuk when he is available, so when can I meet him?' he asked politely. 'I am Harry Potter.' the goblin stared wide-eyed at him and gave him a seriously analytical look.

'When he is available eh, Mr. Potter? He will be back after 1:30.' said the goblin.

'Oh, I will wait at the Leaky Cauldron then so I wish to withdraw some money for now.' said Harry. 'I just learned recently that I actually HAVE money from someone when they mentioned Mr. Gornuk as Family Manager. Apparently, my relatives kept me ignorant of everything so this person kindly informed me.' he handed the rather lengthy letter to the goblin who had to look very down...and he froze at the name on the bottom.

"May Merlin have mercy on your soul Mr. Potter." the receptionist thought wryly. "The great meddler sported interest in you!" what long-lived being would not hear of this man?! He is known as a complicated and weird individual with a personality where he becomes angered with those who are evil and laughs at do-gooders. He has a demeanor that can be called 'old, but not old'. He is surprisingly meddlesome in worldly affairs, and he is known to be a troublesome figure who frequently sparks conflicts and twists them to get the results he wanted.

'You know this man sir?'

'We goblins all know him.' the receptionist deadpanned. 'You're in for an interesting life, Mr. Potter.' he said blandly. 'Anything else, besides withdrawals?'

'Yes...please send tuition fees to Clock Tower in my name until I graduate. I will not be attending Hogwarts.' said Harry as the goblin took note of it. 'If my parents paid beforehand to Hogwarts before their...unprecedented retirement, please transfer the fees to Clock Tower. I will gladly pay for transfer fees if there is so, as well as additional if Clock Tower is pricier.'

'Consider it done. I shall call someone to escort you to your Trust Fund Vault.' said the teller. 'Griphook!' a goblin appeared. The teller whispered something to Griphook and the goblin shuddered. Harry now wondered what kind of man this Zelretch is if he evoked such a reaction to the scary goblins and make them meep like this.

Thus, Harry had withdrawn 70000 pounds worth of Trust Fund Money because he has shopping to do and a Medical Check-Up within the Bank for utmost privacy. He had plenty of Health Issues to address and he'll be a Media Circus in St. Mungo's. That was the last thing Harry wanted, thank you. So he paid for 500 Galleons' worth of Medical Check-Up including treatments. Dental and Body Check-Up as well as his Magic for his entry to Clock Tower. All the while cursing why is spending in Clock Tower so damn expensive.

His abysmal eyesight is cleared to 20-20.

He swallowed enough disgusting Rejuvenating and Nutrient Potions that left quite the nightmarish aftertaste in his mouth and throat that fixed his body into that of what a healthy 11 year old should be. And his abysmal dental condition, made straight, healthy and pearly white. The money was very worth it and his full, healthy glory really shone his mother's good looks on him. He also had himself checked if his Magic is OK for Clock Tower.

'So you'll be studying and training as a Magus, instead of a Wizard eh...let's see what you got then, Mr. Potter.' said the goblin healer as he placed his hand on Harry's forehead. And he repeated this sentence five times; 'Offen. Woge. Fluss. Ausbreitung. Platzen Hervor.' and Harry's body lit up in circuit patterns. 'Erwachen. Füllen. Füllen. Füllen. Öffnen Sie die Tore zu den Fünf Elementen. Frühling Hervor. Platzen.' the circuits glowed before fading. 'You're a rare breed Mr. Potter. You have 50 inborn Magic Circuits of A-Rank Quality, you're capable of 5000 units of prana. But you will grow sub-circuits before you reach age 16 so your prana reserves will increase.' he said. 'You'll learn what these terminologies are when you get to Clock Tower because right now I can't explain for you because as you can see, I have lots of patients.' he said. 'Treasure your circuits well as a lot of Magi will kill to be you! 1/10 births does a Magi give birth to prodigies.'

'I think I'll keep this a secret.' Harry shuddered. 'I foresee unwanted arrangements in my future and I want to marry out of love, you know. Any advice in my crazy choice of career?'

'Just suck it up and be a man and head to war known as Clock Tower.' the medic cackled.

Harry sighed.

And since the Medical Check-Ups took THAT long, Harry could visit Gornuk.

'Senior Goblin Gornuk.' Harry greeted.

'Greetings, Mr. Potter.' said Gornuk. 'I have heard from the Front Desk about your...circumstances.' he said pleasantly but his right eye is twitching. 'And I find it unacceptable that you are deliberately uneducated by your irresponsible Magical Guardian. This alone is enough to kick him out of the position.'

'Whoever this sod is, feel free to kick him out, sir.' Harry swore. 'Preferably painfully.' his eyes narrowed. 'What must I know about my family sir?'

'The Potters are an Ancient Noble House of Witches and Wizards. Pureblood, until Lord James married the Muggle-born Lily Evans.'

'Muggle-born?'

'A witch/wizard or Magi born with magic to non-magic parents.'

'Oh.'

'Now back to my topic, you're from a Noble House.' said Gornuk. 'And the Potters are known for their temper, stubbornness, headstrong, and they will do anything and everything to get what they want whether legal or not back in its heyday but currently, they lost their pragmatic traits as families have allied through engagements of their offspring so they still get what they want through political warfare and verbal play. When selecting fiancées for their children, they look for the best pureblood in terms of academics and magical skill and power in order for future heirs to gain the traits of their parents to keep the family power going and strong. They don't judge brides and grooms by beauty, popularity and whether they're heir or not. That is why the Potters were strong despite the inbreeding practiced by all purebloods to keep their blood pure. The only one who broke the rule was your father when he married your mother simply because he could not find a pureblood girl that qualified to be a Potter Bride, so he sought out better candidates.'

'And according to records, while your grandfather is OK with his choice as he is no longer into the old ways, he had to have a really dang good reason to marry your mother as Dorea Black, your grandmother is a pureblood supremacist. She hates anything half-blood and muggle-born. But upon finding out that pureblood women in his generation is a disappointment, she gave in due to the Potter Family Practice of marrying only the best and powerful. She allowed the marriage reluctantly as long as James will have a powerful heir to compensate for the 'tainted blood'.' Gornuk continued wryly. Harry winced at the knowledge about his grandmother. 'Lucky for you, she kicked the bucket before you were three with your grandfather. They died from natural causes in their home where James relocated them due to the war...and they only saw you once and only once before they went into hiding.'

'While Dorea did not want to even look at her daughter-in-law simply for being a muggleborn that upset your mother greatly, she was willing to hold her grandson who perfectly qualified to be the Potter Heir. You inherited the best traits of your parents and magic when she used a spell to measure your potential. She was pleased.' said Gornuk. 'And due to the Potter Family Practice that goes way back, your Magical Guardian could not try to arrange a marriage for you as much as he wanted to.' he grinned. 'Because only you or family can choose your bride after seven years in school where by then, you can find your 'bride' based on her academics, wit, magical skill and power. Not even he who is so high in Politics can go against the pureblood tradition of a pureblood.'

'And who is his ideal candidate for me to marry? Someone whose family is close to him no doubt.' Harry snorted. 'I don't want anything to do with him, even his associates if he grossly neglected me so much. I suspect he has his agenda regarding me hence his choice?'

'That's what I and my superiors think too.' said Gornuk. 'However,' he grinned. 'Rules are rules. We goblins are not within the rules of the Ministry. Our rules only have allegiance to finances, properties, and the wishes of our clients for their families regarding their wealth and estate as well as family rules.'

'Who is this family he tried engaging me to, sir?' Harry asked him.

'To the Weasley Family's youngest daughter. Ginevra Weasley.' said Gornuk. 'She is from an impoverished Pureblood family and their seventh child as well as only daughter. As she is only an infant when Dumbledore attempted the engagement, and her full potential is not even there yet...not only that, he grossly neglected his duties while imposing his will...I had him kicked out.' he grunted. 'I even made that public in the Daily Prophet just to teach him a lesson so right now, a lot of people are scrambling to be the guardian of the boy-who-lived and for years, nobody fit my standards. Its your call.'

'I don't need any adult.' Harry sneered. 'I took care and raised myself since my relatives are ahem, human supremacists. I was the very definition of a neglected child through and through and I'm not allowed to be better than their son. Now I know why...to them I'm a freak and freaks cannot be better than proud humans in their opinion.' he said bitterly. 'I raised myself. If possible they wouldn't even let me attend school but neighbors will inquire as to why they have two boys and only one goes to school, ruining their proud reputation so while they paid for school, I'm not allowed to do my best 'or else'. To me, an adult is just a selfish-chain dragging me down. I don't need them.'

'I see...that's another notch off Dumbledore for placing you with neglectful relatives.' Gornuk tut-tutted. 'But...Zelretch knows the truth, hence he recommended you for Clock Tower. That man personally scopes out those with potential and his name has great weight among the Magi although his name is not known to witches and wizards. In Hogwarts, you will have no choice as Dumbledore is automatically the Magical Guardian of every muggle-born and orphan that went to Hogwarts. Its his only way around the rules...and since you are convinced that Clock Tower is much better, well, he lost his gamble.' he chuckled. 'Your choice of school set you free from him and his future plans for and with you.' Harry grinned.

'Hehe...Zelretch has done more for me than anyone anyway...the truth about my family and I even got my parents' photos...that's the first kindness I ever had in my life.' said Harry with a rue smile. 'Oh, what can I do about the investigation of Sirius Black? He's innocent!' he gave Gornuk the letter about his parents' history. 'Look at the last few paragraphs.' Gornuk did so and frowned.

'I see...I shall look this up with the Ministry.' said Gornuk. 'This will be a long investigation Mr. Potter. You'll be long in Clock Tower...and this will be done in a year or two because for Black to go on trial, he must be sane. We have to make sure he is sane otherwise Trial Procedures will not work on him.' he said. 'Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison is guarded with Dementors, creatures who consumes a being's positive energy and happy memories, leaving them with nothing but nightmares and constant, chilly cold. Add the fact that the food in Azkaban is terrible, only barely enough to keep you alive.' Harry frowned as he could picture it all despite having no idea what a Dementor looks like.

'I see, It'll really be...difficult. But I hope this'll pull through.' said Harry.

'If he really is innocent...the fact that an innocent man and the Head of a House at that is tossed in prison for nothing will spark great outrage. Black will be an example that this can happen to anyone, even to a Pureblood Head. Heads will definitely roll.'

Harry grinned sadistically.

'And I look forward to that show. Do you?' Gornuk reciprocated the grin.

'You kidding? This is entertainment!'

xxx

Harry left Gornuk's Office with books containing Potter Family History, Knowledge, etc. He even has the family heirloom, an Invisibility Cloak.

Harry made it his goal to do shopping...for clothes that actually fit him. Casual, Formal, Summer, and Winter. Coats included and a stylish luggage bag...but no bags in shopping malls would fit everything he owned! So he was advised to buy a trunk in Diagon Alley. He went to buy a five compartment one. Pricey, but worth it. He then started his shopping...before going to Clock Tower.

Upon handing the letter to the Receptionist...he was personally escorted by Octavia Leyland the Receptionist for his shopping of school supplies and books. However...he has three weeks to study for his Entrance Exams BEFORE he is admitted into the school and can actually enroll. So Harry studied hard with great determination. He studied the Entrance Exam Reviewer(that has answers) that he bought, giving him an idea of what he'll learn in Clock Tower.

By the time it was Exams Time...Harry was confident he would do well...and he did, scoring 82% in his exams. He could then enroll and get a dormitory for himself, as well as a map of the school...and places students are allowed in.

The School has only ONE month of Summer Vacation instead of the standard two months-and-a-half weeks. It also has Christmas Holidays up to New Year's, going back to school at January 2. So there's 5 months and 12 days of school per Semester. Three Years of General Education and intense Physical Training, before a Student gets into Departments they wish to enroll in.

The subjects for the first two years are:

History of Magi  
History of Mage's Association  
Laws and Rules of Magi  
Known Magi Families  
Magical Training  
Study of Magic  
Physical Education  
Magecraft Concepts

For Third Year, this is the Curriculum:

Advanced Magical Training  
Advanced Physical Education(Martial Arts, Parkour, Gymnastics, Acrobatics)  
Advanced Study of Magic  
Advanced Magecraft Concepts  
Phantasmal Species

And in Third Year, because these five subjects are emphasized on, and its two hours per subject and school starts at 7:30...again, just like first and second year, the day ends at dinnertime.

Because the Mage's Association is underground the frigging British Museum, nobody's 'body clock' will function properly as they never see the sun nor the moon. The only time they do is when they leave the Norwich Student Dormitory above ground and return home to after a day.

And students are required to train and study day in, day out before their Fourth Year because their courses will 'push them to the brink'. There are Four Departments in the Clock Tower. The Departments of Mineralogy, Spiritual Evocation, Invocation and Summoning. However, to pursue other courses, they must transfer to other branches. To pursue Alchemy, you must request a transfer to Egypt where Atlas Academy is. Or if you want to study Rune Magecraft, you have to find the Sea of Estray before school term begins as its a frigging wandering base...mostly at sea majority of the year and only comes onto dry land on summer and enrollment periods but it can be anywhere in the world, so it requires one hell of prediction and deductive skills to locate it on time.

They can even join the Church for Training in Holy Sacramental Magic, the Thaumaturgy of the Church to become Priests, Priestesses, a member of the Burial Agency, Chivalric Order, Exorcists and Executors.

Harry had plenty of time to decide what he likes. He has three long years!


	3. Clock Tower

Timeline: A year before the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki

* * *

Clock Tower

September 1 came.

Because Harry received his Hogwarts Letter, it was presumed that Petunia told him about Hogwarts and took him shopping so Albus Dumbedore did not send anyone to watch over the Dursleys. However...

Ollivander never saw him step into his shop and pouted at the fact that he may have bought a wand in other shops. Dumbledore thought that 'it can't be good' as Harry is destined to own a 'certain wand'. A wand he can only get from Ollivander. Well, Petunia hated magic and must have shopped in the nearest shops. The sooner the better, damn woman. At least she did her job right in making Harry miserable and downtrodden so he'll easily be blinded by the glory of Hogwarts and Magic, making him more easy for him to 'guide along'. Its just a shame that he lost control of him because of Gringotts but he WILL regain control in Hogwarts. Harry will 'be trained' by him, associate with people he personally approved of and be guided to 'his destiny' as he planned.

However, when the Sorting Came...

No mention of Harry came in the Sorting.

In the Staff Meeting, his Headmistress was dismayed that his name wasn't on the list, meaning, he rejected the letter and none of them would know that, as Hogwarts' Magic itself sends and accepts the letters, and drops the students' list in her office. They visited the Dursleys on the weekend to learn that Harry had gone 'missing' and 'good riddance!' before slamming the door in their faces. But after his Potions' Master's forceful entry and interrogation, Harry had claimed that he was asked by his babysitter to 'cat-sit' her cats while she was out on London for an errand but he never came back since. Not that they cared!

And when they asked Arabella Figg, the 'plant' he planted to watch over Harry, she claimed she didn't ask him on such an errand on that day!

This...is deeply troubling.

Where is Harry Potter and where did he go?

While they were gone however...

Zelretch had snuck into Hogwarts, and stole every Harry-related items from Dumbledore's Office and went out.

'That was too easy.' he chuckled. 'Meddling sure is fun...' and he destroyed the various tracking devices with his power and replaced them with fakes, containing animal blood-_the dangerous kind_ before disappearing using Second Magic.

The fact that Harry did not come to Hogwarts...sparked national worry and fretting. Chaos ensued and Zelretch had fun in their expense, watching the Ministry run like headless chickens in the situation.

However, only one person knew the truth outside Gringotts Bank and she was made to stay quiet about it just to keep him out of 'under Dumbledore's crooked nose', all the while secretly investigating a VIP.

xxx

Clock Tower...

Harry was nervous on his first day in Magic School. Because he scored around 80, he was put in Class 1-2 closest to the top 1-1 Class who scored 90-100 in their entrance exams. The first subject was about Magi Families...just so they won't offend anyone among the nobles and get in serious trouble. Damn stuck ups...said stuck-ups skip this class. And the standard First Day was like any school...introducing themselves one by one, in alphabetical order in front of the entire class...and Harry, to his misfortune, is the only child in his year level while everyone else were in their mid-teens or older. Some were even adults! He also got wind that he is the ONLY CHILD IN CLOCK TOWER!

He thought he got into the wrong class until somebody said he's in the right class. There's no age range in Clock Tower's Academia unlike other schools because 'as long as you're alive, age does not matter and you can still learn'. So he forced himself to introduce himself like an adult but with the confidence and poise of the noble family he belonged to. Not that he mentioned it of course. These Magi wouldn't know any nobility from the Wizarding Society that he came from anyway.

History of Magi teaches how Magi first came to being, discovering Thaumaturgy and the existence of Akasha, the Root of all Knowledge with many Magi Families striving to reach the Root and gain 'True Magic'. History of the Mage's Association speaks of how it is Founded, Created, and Organized by Magi Families in order to create the Laws and Rules of Magi NO ONE MUST BREAK to preserve the secrecy of their existence and Thaumaturgy from Humans. With appropriate consequences for laws and rules broken or crimes committed.

Then there's Known Magi Families everyone who is NOT from these families must respect as they founded and discovered Thaumaturgy and spread its knowledge only to select few outsider who also possess Magic Circuits. So many families and the older, the more noble and prestigious and the more respect one must give them because they are high up in Magus Politics and can make your life and career hell if you pissed them off.

Magical Training has young mages train hard on the growth of their Magic Circuits and Prana Reserves. To Harry and some teenagers under 16, this class is available only to them. Study of Magic is by textbook learning of how Thaumaturgy was discovered...methods used to learn more and create more thaumaturgy and Magical Spells, and rules of Equivalent Exchange, Reenactment, Theory, Mechanisms, Elements, Origins, Colors and Noble Colors, Consecration, and Sorcery Traits. The classes alternate in a month. Two weeks of textbook knowledge and two weeks of practicals and hands-on approaches. Consecration will come at Fourth Year of School and Harry couldn't wait to learn what his element is. Then finally, Magecraft Concepts of Boundary Fields, Gradation Air, Conceptual Weapons, Magical Spells, Marble Phantasms, Mystic Codes and Mystic Eyes, Psychics and Reality Marbles.

Then when third year came after two years of intense physical training in his first two years, they were now learning martial arts, parkour, gymnastics and acrobatics to keep the body physically fit unlike their weaker witch and wizard peers. And in the event that their powers were sealed by a condition or curse, they have hand-to-hand to fall back on and a new subject: Phantasmal Species.

Harry never knew mythical creatures existed until NOW. He had studied various magical beasts that existed back in the Age of Gods and are rarely seen at present date. Magical Beasts, Millennium Rank Beasts, Monstrous Beasts, Divine Beasts, Demi-Human beings and Transcended Kinds.

Because everyone was four years older or so, he mostly stayed by himself alone and studied and trained on his own, with the ambition of becoming the youngest and best magi in Clock Tower. Due to his lack of social life, he definitely had the time for studies and training...and his power dwarfed that, of his peers thus due to his known hard work by sacrificing social life and was praised by his teachers as a 'child genius and prodigy'-he insists otherwise. He just claims to be a 'bull-headed hard worker' because he has to 'catch up to teenagers from known families' being 'the only child in this bloody place, it's not fair!' earning quite the laughter and amusement in his expense...and playful teasing on him as he really IS the only child even after years of new pupils enrolling. Not that he minded. He was acknowledged for his hard work and efforts in a bid to catch up to his older peers. Nobody knows how many circuits he has and he keeps it his mostly-guarded secret. An average Magus has 20-27 Circuits with the more powerful ones being 30 and above with varying qualities. The measurement of his Circuits' number and quality will be determined at age 16 so he has that long to hide it as what shows will show how much the student trained hard in magic up to its full growth.

He also orders Nutrient and Rejuvenation Potions weekly from Gringotts just to 'get rid of working stress' visible on his person and maintain a healthy glow, even if he eats healthy in school and at the dorms. As for the huge money? Tuition Fee, Dorm Rental fees, Cafeteria Fees, School Shopping Fees, etc. They even go on Field Trips and every Field Trip was visiting other Branches to give pupils a diverse career options in order to plan their lives in advance so they won't regret their career choices once they go into their 4th Year of school.

Age 13...

He grew into a tall, physically fit boy and the good looks he inherited from his parents shone. Dressing fashionably in dark colors with appropriate accessories(that are not jewelry-just glass fakes and silverworks). His hairstyle is layered and his messy hair actually complemented his good looks.

One day, he got a letter from Gringotts.

Apparently, last year, they managed to secure a proper trial for Sirius Black after getting him secretly healthy in Azkaban. And he was working hard to become healthier and 'family planning' so Harry could live with him as godfather to godson with an actual career. While sad that Harry did not attend the family alma mater, he understood why and wasn't too happy with Dumbledore and supported his choice of school.

He didn't ask as he suspected that the old man can read minds and with it, track him down.

Harry, pleased with Sirius' OK that he can do as he pleased and made no attempts to control his free spirit, agreed on meeting with him in Japan, in Fuyuki City for Christmas Holidays so he has until then to study Japanese as he perfected the language. Due to the Mages' Association, he had to study German as Thaumaturgy originated in Germany before it became wide-spread and Japanese as his descendants may someday be Grail War Participants sixty years from now.

Not that he'd tell Sirius that. But for now...he has an appointment with the Church this weekend. To the Exorcism Department to be exact.

'Mr. Potter?' an elder priest called him outside the hall in the waiting area of the Church.

'Yes!' he gasped out as he followed the elderly man.

'We got mail from the Gringotts Goblin Bank in England notifying us of your Cursed Scar that must be Exorcised as it is outside their capabilities.' said the Priest. 'They decided not to inform you at the time as you are too young for exorcism and may potentially die from it so they decided to make arrangements when you're halfway thirteen.'

'I didn't know I had a curse...I just wish I knew.' said Harry. 'I'm surprised that I even had one to begin with. So uh did my manager pay for the operation sir?'

'He has. He suspects that the Curse in your scar is feeding off your Mana, potentially suppressing the development of your sub circuits,' Harry grimaced with a shiver. 'So he waited until you're thirteen to notify us of your case.'

'And thirteen happens to be a bad luck number.' Harry deadpanned. 'Whoop-dee-doo.' he drawled wearily with a heavy sigh. The elder priest chuckled. 'My chances of living are good, right?' he asked fretfully and worriedly to the elderly priest.

'With your power, it is, my boy. Have you been an average magus, you'd be fifty-fifty with a greater risk of fatality.' said the priest grimly. 'You are cursed with a Forbidden Magic by this Dark Lord that your family supposedly vanquished in the British Civil Wars of the Wizarding Community. It is a heinous crime to even split one's soul and anchor it to a vessel just to keep living a twisted form of immortality...and a perverted version of the Einzbern's lost Third Magic. This is a secret, otherwise you'll be Sealing Designated by the Magus Association in a bid to reach the Third Magic using your unique, perverse circumstances...and its an existence we of the Church cannot allow. We will punish this soul within your curse and free you...although you'll be bedridden for a week after.'

Harry winced.

'...I should've seen that coming.'

Harry was glad that he was put in a Healing Sleep during the operation because he seriously did not want to be awake for the event. When he woke up, he was sore all over in a medical facility. The Priestess Healer told him that his soreness is actually a phantom pain reflected on his body by his soul because they had to 'pry off' the curse 'off his Magic and soul'. His body is really fine. Just suffering Phantom Pains because of his soul. He is under Holy Water medication and Healing Spells to restore his soul in his bedridden week.

This was one thing he definitely would not miss. Harry asked what was done to his curse and the Healer said, 'No idea.' because she is a priestess, not an Exorcist. The Church's Departments are separate and the only one fully aware of everyone's activities, would be the Pope...the old guy who picked him up. Even then his focus is on his Curse, wondering what to do with the culprit who did it on him as he has the curse for thirteen years. Now, Harry caught up to what he had missed as apparently, the Church made an excuse to the Clock Tower that Harry's Bank Manager had found some cursed items in his vault he didn't know about and asked the Church to 'deal with it' and as family head, Harry must oversee the process.

Time and again...

He became the Hermione Granger of Clock Tower. Just without her eager-to-please, opinionated and bossy nature. He was just studious and hard-working. In fact, he was secretive, and never letting anyone know of his progresses, only showing off his prowess in quizzes, exams, and practicals. He is notable for his skill in power in his year level many wondered how strong he really is, if he has little trouble in casting advanced magic.

In Hogwarts, one Hermione Granger sneezed.

Christmas Holidays came...

Every Christmas and Summer, Harry would indulge himself in fun things he never got to experience in childhood. He would go to Amusement Parks, Arcades, shop in the Mall, and be at places where Fireworks can be seen from the skies. He spends Christmas and Summer alone since he really didn't have friends. In Summer, he would go to Diagon Alley to buy books about Charms, Jinxes, Hexes and Curses simply to connect to his wizard heritage...and have extra arsenal, of course. He also bought Potions Books.

'Jeez...you really have no life, do you?' Harry jumped and so did all of his organs from getting startled by an old man's voice. And he found himself hanging onto a chandelier above him. He looked down to see a very tall, middle-aged man with graying hair and red eyes who looked highly amused. He dressed very formally like a count, and a black cloak...complete with a decorative cane.

'W-w-who're you?!' Harry sputtered out. 'You scared the life out of me!'

'And your organs too,' the old man cackled. 'I'd know if anyone got the reaction you did! Heeheehee...' Harry sported numerous crosshairs on his head at this. 'Sooo...how's life in Clock Tower, boy? I hear you're often alone in the library or the training grounds. Don't you have friends?'

'Everyone here is older than me so their way of thinking is different.' Harry sighed. 'I'm the only child in this institution but still, the fact that I can excel freely without anyone breathing on my back makes me happy. Once I graduate with a Primary Color, I'll enjoy the life of a Single Man and look for a girl who I know will make me a happy guy for life. And maybe have a family I can be happy with. I won't be alone anymore. I can be patient. I've been alone for thirteen years, what's a decade more?'

The old man's face fell.

'You're one broken boy,' he sighed. 'I never met a kid like you before...but I got a job for you kid.' he said. 'This, is real-life experience for you.'

'What is it, sir?' Harry asked him as he received a folder from the old man. 'This is your job. The job lasts until you succeed.' Harry's jaws dropped at this.

'Geh?! What about my school years?!' he burst out. He had every intention of graduating with top honors!

'Oh, I'll just send you books for you to study, and then simply come back here for the exams. You can graduate that way, you know.' the old man grinned. 'I got approval from the Academy so off you go...to Fuyuki City, Japan. Your accommodations is up to you. Make arrangements as soon as possible because my next job is in your hands when you're done with your part.'

'Yessir. Oh, by the way, what's your name?' Harry asked him. 'I'm Harry Potter.'

'And I'm your benefactor.' the old man grinned as Harry's memory flashed to that long letter and the signature.

'You're Mr. Zelretch?!'

xxx

In the hallways...

Many eyes bulged as Harry walked down the hallway besides Zelretch, with the two talking animatedly and looked on good terms. Many adults stared incredulously while shooting Harry pitying looks.

They thought Zelretch took him on as a pupil...and then Harry would never want anything to do with Magecraft ever again. Every pupil the man took on ends up becoming a complete wreck, they feared for the local prodigy's future...well, none of them knew that 'Magus Wrecker Zelretch just hired him for a job.

And Harry's new job, while reading about it on the airplane...

Is a kidnap job. But first, before following his client's plans, he has to make a location.

"I hope I won't get found out." Harry thought. Because if he IS found out...he's in deep trouble. Dear Root, he hoped this will go well...

Upon arrival in Fuyuki...he bought a house by the Traditional District. A room for four. For his...kidnap victim, and two others who would come next year. For the War.

War for an omnipotent wish-granting machine in the appearance of the Holy Grail. And he'll be housing one of the Masters.

He wondered what kind of person he is. He just hoped he won't be housing some sicko.

xxx

Six months later...

From making his preparations, Harry had created a huge underground space using Magic protected by seven Boundary Fields. He even equipped the room with everything his er...victim would want. A beautiful bedroom with things stolen from the Department Store, and used magic to wire electricity in, and make outlets. 'Preparations complete! I hope that kid won't think too badly of me...'


	4. Sirius Attempts

Timeline: Six Months before the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki

* * *

Sirius Attempts

At the Potter House in Fuyuki...

Harry lived in peace while studying and training in Magecraft at home, and going out on gyms for physical fitness, while occasionally sending familiars out for spying activities to get his opportunities. He mainly uses birds, and stray cats. Sometime around August...he received a letter from Gringotts. Its a letter from Sirius who had used Goblin Express so nobody can track down his letter to him.

**Harry,**

**How are you doing?**  
**It was difficult getting things done considering**  
**I'm being secretive lately and apparently, that**  
**old geezer doesn't like things kept secret from**  
**him. Heh, now he knows how we feel when he**  
**hoards information to and for himself. And I'm**  
**taking great pleasure in it. Sooo on this August,**  
**there's this event called Quidditch World Cup**  
**Finals, Bulgaria VS Ireland. I have yet to buy the**  
**tickets just to see if you can come with me or**  
**not. It'll be wonderful if you could come. I would**  
**also like to get to know you more, pup. I also**  
**have lots of things and regrets to apologize for.**  
**If not for my idiotic decision to trust Peter...you**  
**would have had a happy family today as well as**  
**younger siblings to play with. I should have trusted**  
**Remus instead but at the time, he was on a long**  
**term diplomacy mission to the Werewolves, we**  
**could not ask anyone else...how should we know**  
**he turned out to be a real rat? Sigh...what's done**  
**is done. But I hope its not yet too late to be family.**  
**August 22 is the big day, so I await your reply, pup.  
I hope that you would give me another chance. I  
screwed up once and I will not screw up again.**

**Sirius**

'Yeah...what's done is done.' Harry mused softly, with warm water pooling in his eyes and becoming tears. 'Family...huh? What's family like? I want it but I never once...knew what familial love is like. But...will coming be a wise decision? How am I supposed to know he will not be controlled...?' he muttered fretfully. 'Ma, I'll deal with it when I see it.'

He sent a reply using print from the computer, had the printer print it and put it in the goblin envelope, before writing 'return to sender' for the envelope to be sent back.

xxx

England, Grimmauld Place...

Sirius got the return envelope at once and shivered in excitement. He took out the letter to read Harry's letter.

**Sirius**

**I see that you're doing well if you can happily**  
**talk about this...Quidditch World Cup thing of**  
**yours. I go to a different school where there's**  
**no Quidditch so I don't understand this, but I**  
**assume it must be a wizarding sport in Wizarding**  
**Communities and popular if its a worldwide thing.**

Sirius was horrified that Harry did NOT know Quidditch. What school is he attending that there's NO QUIDDITCH?!

**My school focuses on Academia and Magical Combat,**  
**you see. And schedule is morning till dinnertime. My**  
**school is also unique as anyone and everyone can be**  
**here regardless of age. The school's motto is 'as long**  
**as you're alive, its never too late to learn'. Unfortunately**  
**for me, I'm the school baby. I'm the only frigging child**  
**in here and everyone else is in their mid-to-late teens**  
**and adults! But to compensate for my age, I make up**  
**for it with bull-headed studying and training. There's**  
**three years of General Education before we choose our**  
**Career Course that we'll take for three years until we**  
**graduate. I personally took interest in Alchemy so I**  
**will be transferring schools in my Fourth Year to the**  
**Middle East where Alchemy is mostly practiced. Because**  
**of my hard work and skills, I'm praised a lot by my teachers**  
**and called me a 'child prodigy. I just said that I'm not a**  
**genius, I'm just a bull-headed hard worker who just happens**  
**to be the youngest pupil in campus. If I really am a prodigy,**  
**I should have no trouble in spells and sail along smoothly.**  
**It takes me a day to perfect spells. If I was a genius, I'd**  
**perfect it instantly upon learning wouldn't I? Heheh. And**  
**don't ask me if I have a girlfriend...I wish to follow family**  
**tradition wherein I would scout the best girl at 17. By then,**  
**surely flower buds would have blossomed into beautiful**  
**flowers as they transition into adulthood and at their prime.**

**But since my school is rather...strange, I'll wait until my**  
**seven years here ends and I'll pick the best girl in my age**  
**range. I refuse to pick a bride in Hogwarts. Given my school's**  
**standards and comparing Hogwarts with Gornuk's help, I see**  
**promising pastures over here and a combat chase is much more**  
**fun than a witch and wizard's stationary, boring dueling.  
**  
**I'm currently in a beautiful country on holiday and after this**  
**World Cup thing, I will drag you here for you to appreciate this**  
**country's unique beauty. I will meet you in August 21 at the**  
**entrance of the Science Museum in on Exhibition Road in **  
**South Kensington, London. If you don't know what I look like,**  
**take my mother's picture in her teenage years and just**  
**picture her as a man with a black wig. And no, I no longer have**  
**my infernal cursed scar. I have it exorcised. Bedridden for**  
**a week, too, suffering phantom pains in my body as it reflects**  
**the pain in my soul post-exorcism. Fucking thing was anchored**  
**to MY soul and leeching off my magic to stay anchored. The**  
**Church wasn't too happy and out on a hunt for Voldemort and**  
**items or people that are similar to me. They're out for this**  
**Sacrilege against Life itself. Well, given the powers of the Church,**  
**Voldemort is a dead man now. The people I'm with will succeed**  
**where the British Wizards failed in. Voldemort is still alive,**  
**not vanquished that Halloween after the betrayal on my family.**

**He has created the ultimate, perverse immortality magic by**  
**ripping off his own soul and anchoring pieces to items as a form**  
**of immortality. I was however, an accidental case of possession,**  
**otherwise I'd be dead by now. The Church is out for blood-his.**  
**I will be also under watch subtly as he may come for me again**  
**and the Executors will protect me. So I am confident that the event**  
**we'll go to will be very safe. If they did attack, it will not last long.**  
**The Executors and Exorcists will not show mercy. We'll be fine.**

**Harry**

**PS- I had this letter printed as if anyone finds this letter in my**  
**penmanship, they can imitate my handwriting and pretend to be**  
** me. Chances of being used for fraud is high. I'm not taking chances.  
As its summer, a lot of tourists will be present. So use some sight-  
enhancing tools to scope me out from afar. I will be by the entrance.**

Sirius has some reactions to this. One, he was proud that Harry was doing so well in school that he is highly praised by teachers, and he could see great...pranking potential in Alchemy! He also wondered what other things Harry is learning and this summer...on a wonderfully, beautiful country eh? But still...this one worried him. Voldemort ripped up his own soul and put them in items to anchor him to the world as a form of immortality, and that fateful night on Harry was an accident, making him an accidental vessel and now happily exorcised and well. He was relieved.

As much as he wanted to tell Remus...his feelings are an open book. He cannot be told of this drastic information just yet. But at least, Harry can come.

But still...

A boy-version of Lily in a black wig...? "Too bad for you James, her genes won." Sirius chuckled in amusement. A male version of Lily...? He knows looks are genetically inherent, but he had no idea Lily's blood was _that_ strong that Harry wound up a brunette, male clone of her!

xxx

August 21...Science museum...Sirius arrived but damn, its crowded! He looked for Harry on the roof of a nearby building using a telescope. He spent all night memorizing Lily's face after thirteen long years as its his only clue to find Harry. After some time, he found him. His gorgeous godson who has splendid taste in clothes and accessories, he looked quite the lady-killer. After putting away the telescope, he got off the roof and make his way to the boy. 'Er...are you Harry Potter?' he asked nervously.

'And you must be Sirius Black.' Harry retorted, with Sirius looking relieved that he got the right kid. 'Only a wizard can alert me if they stepped within my Boundary Fields. No human can cause such a reaction.'

'And how can you be sure its really me though?' Sirius grinned cheekily.

'I only told one witch and one wizard about what I really look like, while the rest of the idiots thought I look like my father with mother's eyes.' Harry sneered. 'Being so presumptuous will get you killed early in life.' Sirius cringed at his way of thinking. Too dark. 'Where is your accommodations?'

xxx

Grimmauld Place...

Harry sweatdropped.

The place was... 'Is this really your house, not a tourist attraction for horror-loving people in a haunted house?' he asked Sirius wryly. Sirius looked sheepish.

'Well, its been years...and I'm still undergoing renovations.' said Sirius. 'I renovated the bedrooms, kitchen and bathrooms first before anywhere else. After Uncle Alphard and my bitchy ol' mum died when you were a wee toddler, nobody looked after the house, and the house elf cannot move without family orders.' he explained. 'And I'm in prison for 11 years, no thanks to Barty Crouch Sr. Oooh I made him pay dearly for that and the Bagnold Administration before she retired...' he grinned ferally. 'A witch or wizard, especially family heads weigh big in politics and I'm from an Ancient Noble House much like you.'

'Oh, I see...well, all's well that ends well I suppose.' said Harry. 'You said you have a tent for the event, right?'

'Yah. I managed to secure us the closest tent spot to the stadium and getting to seat on the Top Box where most of the action will be!' Sirius said gleefully. 'Three of us are going; the two of us and the last of our friends...Remus Lupin.' said Sirius. 'There's four of us...James died a hero's death protecting his son...I was wrongly incarcerated, one betrayed us to save his own hide and this one was sent on a suicidal diplomatic mission.'

'How can you be sure he will not sell us to Dumbledore?' Harry asked him with narrowed eyes of suspicion. 'Just so you know, if he betrays us, I'll kill him.' he said coldly. Sirius gasped.

'H-Harry, how can you say things like that so easily?' he choked out.

'Just got a militaristic way of thinking and I don't tolerate traitors.' said Harry with a cold smile. 'And with my company who taught me that we walk hand in hand with death, yeah, I can easily talk about death and killing someone so easily.'

'I wonder where your school is.' said Sirius dryly. And what the hell are they teaching their kids.

'No telling, sorry. Besides, its loads better than Hogwarts. You can use magic without a wand and fly without a broom.' Harry grinned to Sirius' gobsmacked surprise. 'Modern Magic at its most beautiful compared to Hogwarts' primitive ways. Soo then, tell me about this...Quidditch.'

xxx

Sirius learned a lot about his young godson.

Harry is a boy...who isn't really a boy.

What kind of boy would know how to work like a house elf? He could cook, clean, do the laundry, do the garden. A boy who lived in darkness and the pain of a grumbling stomach and the irritating feeling of a dry mouth and throat. A boy who endured full bladders and anal passage because he was locked up most of the time. A boy who never had friends because his cousin bullies them away and him too. A boy who could never be normal because of Lily's spiteful sister. And in Harry's new school, because he was the only child in there, he never got to recover his childhood. He forced himself to mature to catch up to his peers who would definitely not baby him. Education and training is top priority as well as discipline that made a damn good duelist out of him and Harry was a very dangerous wizard. A wandless wizard when he dueled him. He was too slow to react to Harry's every move and he easily 'gets killed'.

He practically begged Harry to teach him.

'Me? Teach you? I'll get in trouble!' Harry sputtered out. 'If you wanna learn to do magic my way, you have to attend the same school I did! They keep track of every student who studied and graduated from there because they're really a secretive lot. If they see an outsider who can use their craft, but did not learn from Headquarters or the other two branches, they'll hunt you down, interrogate you and the person who taught you will get in trouble! The only ones exempt to this rule are magic families who wants to keep their kids home. Another exempt to this rule is if I graduated, thus making me legal to teach anybody and I'm only a soon-to-be fourth year student!'

'Maa, its never too late to learn.' Harry continued. 'If you want to learn, I can sponsor your entry and after that, you pay for your own fees. I tell ya, its expensive as shit but worth the pay. If one of the top grade aurors like you lost to a fourth year like me, you really need to start a new leaf. Your magic and style practiced by Hogwarts and the Wizarding Community is too primitive! Everything changes and evolves, nothing stays the same forever!'

So he asked Harry to sponsor him because right now, as a figure close to Harry, he'll be a primary target and their 'family' will end before they even get a chance to start. So Harry sent a letter to Zelretch, asking if his godfather who's...35 years old can still enter Clock Tower. Of course, its a yes but it'll be difficult if he's an average Magus. So Harry checked Sirius' number of Magic Circuits using the same spell the Goblin Medic used on him.

'So...can I go?' Sirius asked Harry nervously after Harry used the spell on him.

'You can go but it'll be a bit tough.' said Harry. 'You used your magic backed up with power yet lacked control and refinement so spells will blow up in your face, unless you learn how to calm down and slow down your mind. Because our magic is shaped by our will. Your magic is like a fireman's hose spewing out high-pressure water!' he chided. 'Learn how to slow down and make your magic naturally flow. Otherwise the training at school will kill you before anyone does if magic blew back at your face.' Sirius' face fell.

'Oh...well, I'll try to be patient then...what about Moony, can he come?'

'If they find out he's a Werewolf, he'll be Sealing Designated and studied like a lab rat.' Sirius' jaw fell. 'You don't want him to live like a lab rat till he dies, do you?'

'Er...no.' came the meep.

'We have plenty of time till September 1st.' said Harry. 'After the World Cup, I'll take you to my vacation spot. You can use my notes to study for the entrance exams but my books are at my house. I'm not dumb enough to bring my books near primitive civilizations who refuse to evolve. Letting Neanderthals unwilling to grow and change touch our wonderful evolution with undeserving hands taking like thieves from the privilege who worked hard for it...is a sacrilege to magic and our ideals.'


	5. Quidditch World Cup

Timeline: Six Months before the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki

* * *

Quidditch World Cup

At Grimmauld Place...

Harry was walking around the mansion...performing Alchemic Magecraft left-right-and-center. By using the Mansion's previous construction, he was creating a new construction out of it, making the mansion look like a brightly-coloured, freshly-built mansion. He had also taken to stealing expensive furniture, curtains and drapes to suit the places.

And so...

'W-whaaa?' Sirius gawked as his gloomy, disrepaired house...looked brand new, and classy gothic?! The guest he brought home, Remus Lupin stared just as wide-eyed.

'What're you dawdling about in the doorway? Get in.' Harry snarked out. 'You're late, so get in already.'

'H-H-Harry...did you...fix the house?' Sirius croaked out in awe and amazement.

'Yeah. It's a wreck not befitting men of our station to reside in. Its not even fit for beggars to live in and even they have standards.' Harry scoffed as he turned around. 'Well, time for dinner and a very late one at that. And to think we have an early start tomorrow.'

'But how? Did you pay a fortune for all this?' Sirius choked out as the men looked around in the house.

'Alchemy Magic of Equivalent Exchange. I used the whole, run-down mansion as the 'exchange' to create this. However in compensation, it also consumed the Black Family Security Magic in this Mansion so I applied Security Rune Magic and Boundary Fields and connected them to a core I found in the house and I know you know where it is. As Lord Black, you can then use what I created to control who comes and who can't. Because right now, the Runes and Fields cannot function properly without your will as Master of this House. In short, we're naked against outsiders so hurry up and secure security with the Black Family Magic already. Only then will the measures I placed will work.'

'Er, right!' Sirius scampered for the core...in his parents' bedroom.

'Harry...I've heard stories from Sirius but...I never thought you'd be this amazing.' Remus marveled. 'Alchemy...I never thought making a run-down house into this would be possible.'

'Its easy if you know how. When there's a way you can do it. You just have to know by learning.' said Harry rather boredly as he went to the dining room. Remus followed Harry to the Dining Room. In the dining room, there's a lot of foreign dishes that were mostly Japanese Cuisine...not that Remus would know that. When Sirius came down, he was twitching.

'Harry! Did you seriously have to make my mother's ugly mug into a DOOR to the Master's Bedroom?' he choked out incredulously as he had the misfortune of being 'greeted' by her when he got up to his late parents' bedroom to activate the Black Family Magic...

'Oh, she requested it.' said Harry and Sirius face-faulted. 'She's gone nuts when the house of 'her fathers' fell into disrepair and nobody could mobilize Kreacher to Maintain the house and pretty much spewing diatribe at you for being irresponsible, so when I offered to fix the house, she asked me to make her the Bedroom Door to her and her husband's room just to scream at you when you come to activate the family defensive security magic.' he explained. 'Interesting family you got. Entertaining.' he chuckled in amusement. 'And since she's quite infamous, nobody would think of her new spot as a door to her old bedroom and thus mess with security. Despite her insanity, she can still think well about her house. Outside anything Black-Related, she's hopeless. I was barely able to make a comprehensive conversation until I said 'security for the house'.'

'My mum wasn't sane to begin with.' Sirius grumbled. 'Everyone in the Black Family has issues and I'm proud to be the White Sheep of the family.' he sighed. 'I'm not the only one. Uncle Alphard and my cousin Andromeda turned out OK too. Everyone was just pureblood purist nuts. Someday...I hope that I can rebuild my family into a beautiful image...wherein we can just be a happy family happy with good simple things in life...assuming I find a woman who shares the same ideals as me.' he said wryly. 'By the way...what's for chow?'

'Oh, this.' said Remus with a beaming smile. 'Harry apparently cooked while waiting for us. And it looks great! Come on Siri.' he said as the three wizards went to have a Japanese dinner.

'By the way Harry...the fish looks kinda raw...' Sirius remarked as he noted the sashimi.

'Oh, they're steamed but since you're a little late, they went cold.' Harry lied flawlessly. 'Dip them in soy sauce and they taste great.'

'Oh, by all means!' Sirius said happily as they all dug in.

However, being a Werewolf who, from Wizarding Community's prejudice spent most of his life in the human world, he knew better and understood that Sirius will freak out over Sashimi which is 'raw fish' which is why Harry lied just so he'll just eat whatever's on the table. Besides, Sashimi is an acquired taste everyone loves! At least everything else is cooked!

All Sirius cared about is how tasty Harry's cooking is!

Remus agreed.

Harry thought that the only useful thing he really learned from his heritage is how to cook like a Chef worthy of being hired by a God. That, and Potions.

xxx

That next morning...early morning in fact, they were all at Stoatshead Hill like any other Family who were looking for their Portkey.

Harry just couldn't believe that Portkeys are junk thrown away in the Junk Yard that humans would never want to touch. In their case, its a rather beat-up, filthy doll complete with dangling left eye off its socket. Remus is the one who found it and off they go on a swirly ride for their destination. Harry felt that if he hadn't had combat training, he would have pathetically landed flat on his face or rear. And they arrived in a misty location where they met up with sleepy officials who were doing attendance-check, before they looked for their tent spot.

'Here we are...closest to the stadium and food stalls!' Sirius said with a beaming smile. 'Early bird gets the best worm indeed!' he said as they pitched up their tent before moving in. Harry noted the...practically packed house INSIDE the tent. He supposed this is another notch in the Wizard Points because not even Magi came up with this. Maybe as an Alchemist, he could! After settling in, Harry took to exploring the camping grounds. Dear lord, he heard from Sirius that they are to pose as 'humans' but it appears only his group followed that rule and that was because Harry is a fashion expert.

He went through most souvenir shops and only found very few stores worth his gold. He bought some items. He also took to playing games in stalls, winning off prizes, and meeting young, foreign witches who got bedazzled by his good looks.

He never said his name, claiming, 'they'll never see each other again after this event anyway', so they can call him names however they want, while hanging out.

Sirius taught him about women and how to handle said women, being a playboy in the past. But having grown up around the Clock Tower and living in Japan, he learned what kind of creatures women are. The 'easy kind' that Sirius hung out with, and the 'hard-to-get' ones who wanted to be treated as an equal with respect. He preferred the latter over the former. He wanted strong women to be the mother of his future children someday for sure!

And it will not be a witch girl...

But a Magus.

That night...

It was the big event.

'This is it...thirty minutes from now, it's the big show!' Sirius cried gleefully while having a heavy dinner. 'We're supporting Ireland!'

'Ireland?' Harry blinked. 'While I was out, I'm hearing the name of Krum all over the place.'

'Bah, what would they know?' Remus scoffed airily. 'Bulgaria has only one decent player and that's Krum, the genius Seeker while Ireland has seven skilled players. Bulgaria's a moron to place their hopes on one person when its about Teamwork. Why else is Quidditch a Team Sport? Ireland will win this one for sure, unless Krum really deserves his genius and somehow won it for his team by sheer luck.' he said. 'That's not how a team sport should work.'

'Hummm...then we'll see how it ends then.' said Harry with a grin. 'This ought to be fun.'

'So, how did you spend your day?' Sirius asked Harry curiously. 'All of us went out to do our thing after lunch...'

'Oh, I played in some gaming stalls and when foreign witches saw me, they went weird on me while trying to get my attention.' said Harry blandly as Sirius cracked up in laughter, with Remus looking quite amused. 'Apparently they've never seen a bishounen all their lives...'

'Bishounen?'

'Japanese word for 'pretty boy'.' Sirius' grin would practically split his face in half with his eyebrows wiggling, egging him to go on. 'They've never seen a pretty boy in their lives and thought I was a hunk with my looks and physique...' Sirius looked delighted. 'And they seem quite interested in 'sharing my bed' but I don't want any women to be in the same room as me unless we married. But I got a feeling there's more to what they mean by 'share the bed'.' he said with a perplexed expression.

Needless to say, he was given 'the talk'.

xxx

Sometime later, They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking, until at last they emerged on the other side, and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though Harry could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the pitch, he could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.

'Seats a hundred thousand,' said Remus, spotting the awestruck look on Harry's face. 'Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle-Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again...bless them.' he chuckled as they went to the entrance, which was already surrounded by excited, and shouting witches and wizards.

'Prime Seats, Top Box!' said the witch by the entrance. 'Its as high up as you can go. Just find your seat numbers.' she said after checking their tickets.

'Really...we're packed like sardines in here.' Harry mused to himself as there were loads and loads of people, foreign and local alike.

'Quidditch Bulgarian and Ireland Fans all over the globe!' said Sirius as they went upstairs. The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upwards with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Their party kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase, and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goalposts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and they somehow seated with a family of redheads.

'Hey there, young chap!' the red-haired man greeted Sirius. 'Nice to see the two of you.'

'As are we, Arthur.' said Sirius as he and his party took their seats.

'By the way, that young man with you...' Arthur mused as Harry began speaking in stiff accented English,

'Oh, please do not mind me, sir.' Harry smiled his winning smile, while speaking in a manner of high-class nobility along with an intimidating aura despite the seemingly good-nature he showed. 'I am not with your acquaintances. I assume you must be British?'

'Er yes...'

'Then I am German.' said Harry, lying flawlessly. 'I am Hadrian von Roshvall. Pleasure to be acquainted.' the marauders inwardly groaned. They had to maintain this farce as Harry did not want any British to know he was there. So he's pretending to be German. 'I am here for the Irish, and I hope to see that their reputation is well-deserved. Word of their skill has reached our ears and as the German Representative for the Magical Sports Department, I am here to see the Finals.'

'But Bulgaria's got the famous Krum!' a red-haired boy sputtered out.

'There's a reason why Quidditch is a team sport, young man.' Harry spoke chidingly. 'One individual is not a team. There is no 'I' in a team. It's a 'We'. What use is a single, skilled player if his teammates may be lacking and placed their hopes on one individual, making him endure pressure because of their failings, if any? Bulgaria will most definitely lose if so. A celebrity and the best broom on market cannot compensate for lack of skill and teamwork coordination. You will lose without skill and teamwork coordination, as well as knowing what your teammates can fully do. Remember that. Should you understand this, you will become a splendid player and teammate but as you are now...you're quite a bit off on a rocky start.'

The boy looked put out while gaping at him like a fish, red-faced in the process from getting put down by him.

'Spoken well indeed.' said Arthur with a smile. 'Fred, George, you two are Quidditch Players, you'd do well to heed his advice!'

'Hehe, we're a team dad.' said one of the twins.

'We're not the human bulldozers in Hogwarts for nothing!' said the other smugly.

'It's about to start.' said Remus as the event began to start. 'The teams will chuck out their national mascots first!' within the next thirty minutes, the more important people, namely, the officials began to arrive...and Harry noted that Sirius and the man named Arthur began greeting and socializing with the officials.

'The heck are they talking to?' Harry hissed to Remus.

'The officials who are also organizers of this event.' Remus hissed. 'They have to...suck up a little.'

'Oh...peachy.' Harry quickly used magic just incase to gather information incase he was approached by the officials. To his luck, they didn't. Soon, the lights on the stadium started to change.

**Ladies and gentlemen. . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!** a man's voice boomed out his announcement and declaration. If the commentator started to talk, here it is! Harry felt chills of excitement down his spine. He would get to see this...quidditch for the first time in his life!

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

**And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce. . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!**

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval as red turned into a huge picture of a young man. What came next were a hundred women that glided out onto the field, and they were the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen. Except that they weren't - they couldn't be - human because creatures are used as mascots... This puzzled Harry for a moment while he tried to guess what exactly they could be; what could make their skin shine moon-bright like that, or their white-gold hair fan out behind them without wind...but then the music started, and Harry stopped worrying about them not being human - in fact, he stopped worrying about anything at all.

The women had started to dance, and Harry felt the effects of charm on him which he quickly dispelled, and had to whack the heads of his companions who were charmed by the women.

'Snap out of it, you're being charmed!' he cried as he began whacking the others. Then the music stopped.

Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd(the men mostly) didn't want the veela to go.

**And now,** roared Ludo Bagman's voice, **kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots!**

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

'That's fake Leprechaun Gold, its best to ignore it.' Sirius said. 'It'll be gone in an hour.'

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!**

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

**Ivanova!**

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

**Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!**

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey.

**And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!** yelled Bagman. **Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!**

Seven green blurs swept onto the field right across the Bulgarian Team.

**And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!**

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald man with a mustache wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

**Theeeeeeeey're OFF!** screamed Bagman. **And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!**

It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. It was high-speed gameplay! He only heard one Bulgarian name and the next were mostly irish as the Chasers were superb at teamwork...the speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. **TROY SCORES!** roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. **Ten zero to Ireland!**

The leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily. The Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters. The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

'Fingers in your ears!' bellowed Arthur as the women started to dance in celebration. Harry screwed up his eyes too; he wanted to keep his mind on the game. After a few seconds, he chanced a glance at the field. The veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.

**Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!** roared Bagman.

One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. They found the Snitch and plummeting down below...or so they thought. At the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

'He feinted and Lynch bought it!' Sirius cackled in amusement. 'That kid should have known better!'

**It's time-out!** yelled Bagman's voice, **As trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!**

Harry watched Krum. He was now circling high above Lynch like a vulture over his prey, watching Lynch who was being revived by mediwizards with cups of potion. Harry, focusing still more closely upon Krum's face, saw his dark eyes darting all over the ground a hundred feet below. He was using the time while Lynch was revived to look for the Snitch without interference. Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Harry had seen so far.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals.

They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Harry didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.

**And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing - excessive use of elbows! **Bagman informed the roaring spectators. **And-yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!**

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words **HA, HA, HA!** The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.

'Look at the referee!' Remus chuckled. Harry looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly. Harry looked down to see the Charmed Referee who was making a fool of himself instead of charming the ladies who were none too happy that they only got an old man.

**Now, we can't have that!** said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. **Somebody slap the referee!**

A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; started shouting at the women, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

**And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!** said Bagman's voice. **Now there's something we haven't seen before...**.o**h this could turn nasty...**

It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words **HEE, HEE, HEE.** Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

**Two penalties for Ireland!** shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger.

**And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms...yes...there they go...and Troy takes the Quaffle...**

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

'FOUL!' roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green.

**Foul!** echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. **Dimitrov skins Moran -deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!**

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching them, Harry saw that they didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders...

'And that, boys,' yelled Arthur over the tumult of the crowd below, 'is why you should never go for looks alone!'

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above. Harry turned this way and that, staring through his Omnioculars, as the Quaffie changed hands with the speed of a bullet.

**Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!**

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov -The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face. Harry winced. That gotta hurt! There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and Harry couldn't blame him; one of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.

'Look at Lynch!' Harry yelled.

For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Harry was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing...

'He's seen the Snitch!' Harry shouted. 'He's seen it! Look at him go!'

Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on...but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Harry had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again.

And for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

'The Snitch, where's the Snitch?' one of the redheads bellowed, along the row.

'He's got it-Krum's got it-it's all over!' shouted Harry.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

**IRELAND WINS!** Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.

**KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!**

'What did he catch the Snitch for? the boy Harry talked to bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. 'He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!' It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but he could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

**And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!** roared Bagman.

Harry's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who looking very disgruntled for some reason.

**Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!** Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Harry could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge.

Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms.


	6. DEs at Night

Timeline: Six Months before the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki

* * *

DEs at Night

After the Closing Ceremony, They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, well...

'Oh boy, we wound up in a tent spot full of Irish Supporters. They're so damn loud.' Remus griped as they were having mugs of warm cocoa in their tent, and enjoying Japanese wagashi.

'Well, they're quite happy with how it turned out, it seems!' Harry laughed with a cheery, bright look on his face. 'Besides, this seems to be the only fun thing going on around these parts!' the remaining marauders sweatdropped. They really should expose Harry more to what wizards think is 'fun' because he only has academics and magic training in his head. Harry has great ambition to Graduate as a high-ranking magus and labeled a 'Color' with the 'Blue' being the highest rank with 'Red' second. Due to his prowess, the teachers whether pureblood or not had high hopes for him as its rare for a Prodigy to pop up.

'Muuu! Quidditch is not the only fun thing to our kind!' Sirius pouted. 'There's pranks, too!'

'...pranks?' Harry blinked owlishly.

'Yep, yep! We make magic items that results in a prank when used! Why in our day as young, strapping teenagers, your dad, Remus and I were great pranksters enough to turn many teachers' hair gray! We'll introduce you to Item Crafting!'

'You mean Alchemy?'

'Somewhat close! It'll be fun!' Harry's green eyes lit up.

'I'm listening.' Sirius and Remus exchanged smiles of amusement and told him the wonders of Crafting(Remus) and pranking(Sirius).

In Harry's mind, 'pranking' is another word for 'Guerilla Warfare Tactics'. Just remove the 'prank' and replace said word with 'trap'. And just make the items into lethal weaponry enough to kill. They talked well long into the night with Harry inputting some of his own ideas...but three hours later, the singing and merry-making stopped...and it became screaming and panicking. Remus, being a Werewolf, heard more.

'There's an attack!' he cried. 'Someone's starting trouble!' they rushed out of the tent to see people fleeing into the forests, fires on tents with the area rapidly evacuated, and soon when they were gone, they heard loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene. A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Harry squinted at them...they didn't seem to have faces...then he realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Harry recognized one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager who often had to be memory-charmed because of the carelessness of other wizards and witches who unwittingly reveal themselves. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

'Now we can't have that.' Harry frowned while Remus shook his head. Then there's more. The smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side.

'That's just...sick.' he griped.

'Death Eaters!' Sirius snarled.

'Oh, permission to kill or capture?' Harry asked them as his godfather and Remus gave him a shocked, stunned gawk. 'They are rogue wizards, yes?'

'Er Capture...' Remus choked meekly. How can Harry say 'kill' so easily?!

'OK!' and Harry was gone.

'Harry?!' Remus sputtered out as Harry appeared above the Death Eaters and started firing explosive magic beams at the Death Eaters who had no time to react, delivering a quick beat-down. He also stole their wands, and trapped them in an earthen bind with thorns digging into their bodies enough to cause pain but not stab through, using the ground soil as material. Struggle as they might

'You did it!' Sirius cried in glee as he and Remus helped the Roberts family to safety, Obliviated them and put them to safety as soon, Ministry Wizards appeared to the Crime Scene...

'You're late!' Sirius griped in annoyance.

'Hadrian von Roshvall!' Arthur gasped, recognizing Harry with the Marauders. 'Why are you with Sirius and Remus?'

'Our Tents happened to be next to each other's.' Harry shrugged. 'And we agreed on Capture. I guess these human trash are yours?' he said, glancing at the captured Death Eaters. 'If Nationality is British, then they're yours.' one of the Wizards went to unmask the Death Eaters who looked too stoned and drunk, and they(the officials) looked shocked. 'Yep, yours...'

'Ooh there's no way of worming out of this one by claiming 'Imperius' bullshit now...' Sirius cackled in vindictive glee. 'With Voldy not around to cover for your stinking asses!'

'This will cause a scandal!' Barty Crouch Sr. cried in horror. 'Most of them are prominent Ministry Employees!'

'A criminal is a criminal...or don't tell me you let them off lightly here just because they happen to be Government Officials?' Harry's tone got darker and darker, causing some of the men to blanch. 'If so, I am terribly appalled with your justice system.'

'Unfortunately, they do get away like that...with appropriate bribery,' said Arthur darkly. 'But with your witness, they can't worm their way out of this one now!' then a greenish skull with a snake tongue appeared.

'The Dark Mark!' one of the Aurors gasped. 'There's others!' Harry quickly flew out of the scene. 'Hey?!'

'He'll catch em.' said Sirius calmly. 'That guy can fly without a need for brooms. He finds brooms inconvenient.' and in three minutes, Harry is back, causing looks of further shock...especially on Barty Crouch Sr.s. Harry was back with a man everyone apparently knew so well.

'Merlin's pants...isn't that your supposedly dead son Barty?' one of the officials asked Barty Sr. who was still gawking and looked as pale as a ghost.

'Huh? Supposedly dead?' Harry gave Remus a curious look.

'After the aftermath of the First Wizarding War with Death Eaters captured, Barty Crouch Jr. is among those caught.' said Remus. 'His Trial Day is on the same day as Sirius was chucked to Azkaban without a Trial hours later after Peter framed him with no one the wiser.' cue collective winces.'

'Barty died a year later from illness...or so we thought now.' Sirius choked out. 'How...the only way is if someone helped him escape and replaced him with a sick person under Polyjuice and Imperius posing as him at the same time! I wouldn't know since his cell is a bit far from mine...'

'We'll know by interrogation.' said another coldly.

xxx

That next day was a Daily Prophet Scandal.

**Ministry Blunders...lax Security  
Dark Wizards Unchecked; National Disgrace  
Drunk Death Eaters Captured by German Foreigner!**  
**Shocking Identities of the Drunken Death Eaters!**  
**Barty Crouch Jr., ALIVE! And how?!**  
**Scandal of the Decade in the British Ministry's History;  
Barty Crouch Sr.'s part in son's freedom!**  
**Who is Hadrian von Roshvall? Germans claim they **  
**don't have any employee with that name!**  
**Connection to Marauders! Suspected 'missing son' of**  
**James and Lily Potter? Striking Resemblance come to light!**  
**Sirius Black and Remus Lupin finally admits sheepishly;**  
**the 'great prank' named Hadrian von Roshvall is in fact,  
THE MISSING Harry James Potter!**  
**Why Harry Potter lied about his identity...  
Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter by Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory  
The Truth about Harry Potter...not a spoiled, pampered prince in luxury as we thought...  
From downtrodden, abused child by relatives to school prodigy...and its proven!  
Wandless Wonder Harry Potter!  
Dursleys Investigated and Interrogated! Why Lily's sister Petunia Dursley and  
her husband did it! Relationships come to light!  
Dursleys sentenced to Azkaban; the only muggles to grace the place for Child Abuse  
of the boy-who-lived! Son Dudley Dursley in custody of Aunt  
Captured Death Eaters who can no longer claim Imperius due to Veritaserum  
sentenced to Azkaban  
For letting a criminal out, Barty Crouch Sr. sentenced to Azkaban for ten years...  
Barty Crouch Jr. returned to prison with heavier security  
Operation! Capture the weakened, revived You-know-who!  
Operation failed: when Aurors and Hitwizards got there, you-know-who  
and Peter Pettigrew gone! More supporters in the Dark! Ministry on scramble!**

'Oh boy...' said Remus as they read the Daily Prophet. 'Everyone's gone nuts.'

'I'll say.' said Sirius. 'I'm just glad that interview came without the mass media paparazzi all on us. Amos Diggory and Arthur Weasley did the interviewing and give word to the Prophet. We can count on those two NOT to twist our words...and how should I know that Lily's friends with Amos? He instantly saw the resemblance between Harry and his mum...hey Harry, is your offer still up? I think I wanna hide with you for a while.' he shuddered. 'I don't want to deal with anyone for...a couple years!'

'Me too.' Remus chuckled sheepishly. 'Can you hide us for a bit?'

'Yeah, I suppose I can do that...'

Elsewhere, Zelretch was having grand entertainment by watching the British Ministry and Community's reaction about the latest prophet issue...

xxx

Hogwarts...

From the various, staggering revelations about Harry's past, everyone had a violent reaction and one Albus Dumbledore not only suffered the shrieking of rage of his Headmistress, he also endured a torrent of Howlers as Petunia revealed that it was he who left Harry on their doorstep with letter attached and he endured quite the stink eye everywhere he went and there was even debate on his position as Hogwarts Headmaster, with the school board wondering if its safe to keep him around children.

He cursed.

He cursed whoever took Harry Potter, the Key to his plans. He is HIS tool!

He cursed Petunia for her carelessness in her role.

He cursed the Goblins for not letting him have what's his and his efforts in keeping the boy further controlled. Hence the boy is forever out of his reach!

He was supposed to die after doing his work for him in well-crafted plans after marrying Ginny Weasley with the girl inheriting his fortune. Of course, he'll get 70 percent of the Potter Fortune as he did most of the work while Molly Weasley gets the 30 percent. Not that they'd tell Arthur of course! But he never knew the Potter Family Law in regards to engagements. Unlike most families who engage their children since Infancy, the Potters select the best witches and wizards at 17 and not even he can overstep that rule without getting lynched by the Goblins who are extremely protective of their clients' rules and interests. This is why he had to pressure Ginny Weasley into studying and training hard to catch the eye of Harry Potter once he somehow manages to 'convince' the boy to 'visit' Hogwarts if found...only to learn that the Marauders are hiding him while he goes to this mystery school of his that teaches wandless magic and made it clear that he would choose his bride in his school, causing Ginny and Molly's hopes for instant fortune to crash and his 'queen' in his chessboard despairing. Another setback.

What's worse, his Order left him even though he came up with excuses and trying to shift the blame off him!

Whoever took Harry Potter WILL pay...and he needs to capture that boy and mold him to be his weapon and tool he's supposed to be and with him in his hands, his supporters will come back flocking...but how?

Nobody knows where he is most of the time: where he lives and where his school is. He only visits the Marauders who had to admit under Veritaserum that even they were not trusted with his address due to witches and wizards who may have Mind-Reading Abilities and he is simply being very cautious. Damn! He was taught well.

Too well.

He screamed and fumed in rage with this sight of Albus Dumbledore only witnessed by the living paintings of his predecessors, only shaking their heads in either amusement, disappointment or...smugness?

His familiar, Fawkes thought this was the last straw and left the office. 'Fawkes?!' he sputtered as he felt the Phoenix Familial Bond gone.

He screamed again.

Without a Phoenix to prove he is still 'light', his image will be further tarnished, forcing him to make several excuses!

xxx

Japan, Fuyuki City, Miyama Residential District three days later...

'So this is where you're temporarily living when school is out?' Sirius whistled at the Japanese Architecture Style home Harry is living in.

'Well, I move around, spoiling myself with things I never got to enjoy as a child.' said Harry casually, while ignoring the wincing of his adult companions. 'Not to mention, my benefactor stationed me here on a job, so I am on Home-Study Mode for the moment, only coming back to school on Exam Days.' he told them. 'Until my job is over, I am stuck here.' he said. 'I had to ask permission from the local landlord to have a Vacation House built here, the Tohsakas or he'll get on my case for living illegally here.'

'Er...elaborate.' Sirius quipped.

'Humans can come and go...but witches and wizards have to gain permission from him. He is a Japanese Pureblood who owns Fuyuki City as its Landowner.' Harry explained. 'So you'll have to report your presence to him on your stay here. Remus especially and being a Werewolf, we have to keep that part a secret so we'll have to build a Moony Safehouse underground.'

'That's true...we better act on that fast.' said Sirius urgently. 'As it is now, we can't come to Snivellus for the Wolfsbane Potion...'

'I can make that but still, to be double-sure, we still build that safehouse.' said Harry. 'Before that, I have to take you to see the landlord.'

xxx

Tohsaka Estate...

'This is where the landlord lives? What a creepy place!' Sirius shuddered as he and Remus looked on.

'Meh, he just made his house look like that to give said impression.' Harry chuckled. 'Inside is actually beautiful and grand. The haunted appearance is to keep snoopy neighbors off the family's case. And we're being watched by a Familiar already so I suppose he knows we're here now...and no need to ring the doorbell.'

'Huh?! Where?!' Remus looked around. Harry pointed at the crow watching them before looking at said crow and started speaking in Japanese.

'遠坂時臣-様,' Harry spoke out to the crow. 'これはハリー・ポッターです。 私は永久に私の家に滞在しているであろうもっと多くのマジックユーザーを導入することを望みます.' after marveling Harry's bilingual skills, the gates swung open to let them in and when they walked in, Sirius and Remus stiffened as they felt magic in the backyard.

'This is?!' Remus gasped as they felt like they stepped into 'another dimension' and being probed by 'something'.

'Oh, security Boundary Fields.' Harry told them. 'They're determining if you're OK or intending to cause harm. If you wish to cause harm, you'd be in pieces by now.'

'Man, this is starting to freak me out already.' Sirius shuddered as by the door, a man in goatee in crimson suit greeted them.

'Welcome to my home, young Harry Potter.' Tokiomi greeted in very accented English. 'You wish to introduce two more Magi to live in within my lands?' he said as he led them to the living room.

'Yes.'

xxx

Tohsaka Tokiomi stared at Harry Potter, the promising Child Prodigy of the Clock Tower's Academy who was in fact a wizard from his original heritage who chose to be a Magi because 'the Meddler' sent him a letter convincing him that he's better off a Magi and indeed, he was. However, he was under Home-Study as an Alchemist due to his chosen Career Course because the Meddler sent him here for a job that will last a year and both were tight-lipped as nobody in the association knew and Harry was tight-lipped. Even his vacation house had several security measures even if the shoji doors are all opened in the house, no human or magi can get in and out unharmed. Even Servants will be considerably hurt unless they have A-Rank Magic Resistance.

The boy came from the Ancient Noble House of Potter dating back to the Middle Ages thus his family history is quite old and very wealthy on his own as he had his family fortune to fall back on. And when he used a spell to subtly check his circuits on his first meeting with the boy back when he came for permission to have a vacation house built, he has a high quality of 50 Circuits capable of producing 5000 units of Prana. A noble lineage with 'old money' and a powerful Magus to boot, he once offered Harry an engagement to one of his daughters, Rin in particular to marry into the Tohsaka Family. Because of the Zenjou's ability to increase the magical pedigree of their partners, resulting in powerful children. Rin inherited the bulk of the power aforementioned.

Harry refused Rin because she is his heiress who will inherit the name and everything that belonged to the Tohsaka, and chose Sakura instead to secure the girl a future. Harry, due to his 'job' found this way too easy, and conveniently hid the family rule from Tokiomi. Sakura will train under Harry under the name Cheryl Potter and through Gringotts Business, had it formalized and ironclad with Gornuk(who was informed beforehand of Harry's 'job' and let this slide)(Tokiomi shuddered at having to do business with 'frightening' creatures). The fact that Harry has a house in Fuyuki also helps as this will enable Rin to visit anytime she wanted as Harry was openly OK with family visits and to 'start' a better relationship, he let Sakura have that much freedom while taking care of her. That, and his wife visits to teach Sakura the Zenjou Family Craft because its her duty to do what she did with her father with Harry.

The only one opposing the arrangements was Rin because Harry was eleven years older than her sister and Tokiomi had to pacify Rin. Because Harry IS older, he will be an adult quicker capable of protecting Sakura and if anything happens to him or their mother, Harry would have guardianship of them as he is an emancipated Family Head now a legal adult in his society due to Wizarding Laws that only activates if there is only one family survivor left.

Due to his wife lacking Circuits but still from a prominent family, she can only teach with textbook knowledge.

And now Harry came again...because his two uncles will be staying over...with ONE GOOD REASON.

Upon explaining the whole story, he twitched.

He also pinched his nose in exasperation at the sheepish English Wizards who fled to Fuyuki.

Harry chose Fuyuki as Zelretch had him on a top-secret job that will be on 'hiatus' temporarily once the Grail Wars start which is months from now so 'he was rushing most of it' in his workshop before 'the fireworks'. And now, his uncles will be staying because of the numerous Daily Prophets given to him causing him to twitch. The two uncles will be hiding in their godson's house and the English will NEVER think of going to Japan given racial prejudice and through several logics as to why they'll never be here.

That, and Sirius Black will soon be attending Clock Tower when term starts thus he will be studying in peace and quiet in Harry's House to pass the exams while Remus Lupin will study under Harry under various loopholes in Magus Laws. The man who was older than he looked could not go to the Association in fear of Sealing Designation for something that was not even his fault. As a child, he was bitten by a Werewolf thus he was cursed. Harry had built an 'underground rampage room' that was twenty meters underground with thick steel walls with Rune Magecraft that activates Gravity Magic for him to 'let loose' on full moon nights in safety without harming anybody so Sakura's safety is assured.

'Very well, you may stay here under the protection of the Potter Family.' Tokiomi agreed.


	7. Countdown to Madhouse

Countdown to Madhouse

January 5 came...a week before the Holy Grail War.

And Harry...sported a Command Seal.

'Well, shit.' Harry mused as he woke up that morning, seeing three Command Seals on his left hand in the form of three overlapping feathery loops. He knew this was inevitable that he would become a Master. He was glad that he chucks Remus everyday to the gym to work out after a whole morning of 'education' after lunch while he trains Sakura at home until she is six years old...because Sakura wanted to go to school like her sister, which he allowed. 'Sakura...I know you know what this means...right?' he asked her as he showed her the Command Seals.

'Does this mean you'll fight father?' Sakura asked Harry fretfully.

'Not really unless he attacks me.' said Harry. 'My job is something related to the Grail's...destruction.' he said softly. 'My benefactor told me a dark secret, you see...and you have the Einzberns to thank for this mess.'

xxx

In the basement, Sakura's 'safety' bedroom was momentarily cleared for Harry to make a Summon Circle. He even has a small altar with a catalyst. A paper fan and a paper effigy. 'Harry-san, who do you intend to summon?' she asked him. 'Usually, the catalysts are belongings but...why're you using toys?'

'The other Masters no doubt summoned the able-fighting guys.' said Harry. 'That leaves me Caster. And nobody in the Magus Association wanted the so-called misfortune to end up with a Caster-Class Servant just because Casters cannot fight in combat and physically weak, and easily killed when caught. However, the Caster Class make up for this with great magical power with massive damage but those before me seem to take the Caster Class for granted. Because nobody likes the Caster Class that they don't bother doing research on who are the most powerful ones in History and the only Casters everyone thinks of are those born in Europe! Jeez, Europe's not the only one with magicians yet they think so because of their conceitedness and also some prejudice to American, Asian, African and Australian might also be a contributing factor...not all great magicians are Europeans. And I will prove that, when I summon this person. Where he lacks in combat, I'll make up for it by acting as the combat while he prepares magic. And another reason why nobody wanted to Summon a Caster Class is because of the high-mana requirements no average Magus can supply that easily.'

'But you might die...and father too!' Sakura choked out in worry.

'Don't worry. I prepared a number of failsafes.' Harry reassured her. 'I'm not going to die and I'll try my best to help Tokiomi from the shadows. Although if he dies in some way...blame your fool of a father who intends to summon _Gilgamesh_ of all people.' he shuddered. 'He just summoned the most dangerous Archer who happens to be the most arrogant, narcisstic, tyrant King of Kings since he was the first King of the World with a massive ego to boot that your father is walking on thin ice every time they will talk while managing to convince Gilgamesh to fight for him. One wrong word or move and Gilgamesh _will_ kill him. It doesn't help that he has an Independent Action rank of EX which is why he really didn't need your father to stick around. And Tokiomi didn't do enough research, or got too overconfident with the power of Command Seals, not really expecting Archer's...abilities.' Sakura choked in horror for this. 'This is why he intends on sending your mother and sister to the Zenjous in the next few days after summoning him when things get...volatile. As for you he needed not worry...he saw this place I created just for you beforehand when he and Aoi-san visited didn't they?'

Indeed, he created an underground bedroom layered with 48 A-Rank Barriers(he creates one every sunday for a whole year with Zelretch's formula when his Mana is full), and a twenty-inch steel-walled room to protect from explosions and earthquakes caused by magic or other things, because he prepared it should Emiya Kiritsugu come a-knocking. The pragmatic bastard he was warned about and told Sakura about. Which is why she'll be down here most of the time till the Grail War ends, training day in day out all by herself, following instructions.

Upon creating the Magic Circle, he would begin next week at midnight to summon. He needed to be at his full strength and creating a magic circle suited to summoning this one took a toll on him. By then the Grail War is at least, a day started.

In the meantime, he would have Sakura's aid in snooping over the other Masters through a crystal ball for scrying purposes.

'Hey Harry-san...but in your plans...you'll really be offering a home to one of them.' said Sakura softly. 'To Rider's Master, Waver Velvet. Won't he be dangerous?'

'According to predictions, Waver has no interest in the Grail. He's only interested in winning to prove his worth as a Magus because he got humiliated by Lord El-Melloi in class with more emphasis on his ahem, 'newborn lineage' after tearing up Waver's thesis. And Rider simply wants to travel and conquer the modern era with his own efforts and wouldn't want anything to do with the Grail either and so are we. The other Masters want the Grail for Akasha, World Peace, Power, the usual stuff.'

'World Peace isn't a bad thing though...' said Sakura.

'Yes it is...' Sakura gave him an incredulous look. 'Because humanity's endless greed and desire causing conflicts makes peace impossible as long as humanity exists. So to create the World Peace...whether tainted or not, the Grail _will destroy human civilization_ and revert Earth to the way it was before human civilization existed.' Sakura paled in horror. 'That's what World Peace truly is.' she shook in fear. 'That's how it is. Which is why we'll be messing with Emiya Kiritsugu who has such a wish. A good-natured but extremely pragmatic man, he wanted world peace to raise his family in, unaware of the hell it would bring in turn. Unless we want extinction...world peace is impossible.'

'No way...'

'Wishes have consequences, Sakura,' Harry told her softly with a sad smile. 'The easy way out always has a catch and a big price to pay which is why hard work and a long wait is sometimes better for yourself and people around you. But sadly, those drunk in power and dreams of power learn this lesson too late.'

And a Week Later...

Sakura and Remus were nervous that night at dinnertime.

'So this is it.' said Remus that dinnertime. 'What did you wish for, Harry, that you were chosen to be a Master?'

'To have the power to purify that damned Lesser Grail.' Harry sighed. 'As it is now, it will twist any wish the winner asks of it, sends said wish to the Greater Grail and all hell will break loose. Especially Emiya Kiritsugu's wish. World Peace indeed...we'll all die save for him and his wife and child.' he said wryly. 'We'll be more functioning as frenemies, not really war contenders. Our main ally will be Waver Velvet and his Servant Rider who have no interest in the Grail. My benefactor will be sending him here by subtle manipulation. We'll expect him soon...this late afternoon in fact.'

'I see...'

And indeed...

'So this is the place.' Waver Velvet mused as he looked at the map and before him is a purely Japanese house, yet the nameplate below the doorbell clearly read 'Potter' in English. He researched foreign families in Fuyuki in hopes he could stay with one of them, but he saw the name of Potter who started living in Fuyuki a year ago on some magic research for his benefactor-nothing illegal of course, otherwise the Association would be on his case.

He was the Child Prodigy he's been hearing about for years now. Granted, he's five years older than Harry and has two years' seniority over him in school but he was loads better at magic than he is. Mastering spells within a day, acing quizzes and exams...a genius every teacher loved and liked because while highly accomplished, Harry Potter remained humble, polite and 'a child' who struggled to be seen as an adult as he is the only child in the organization. Due to his work ethic, he didn't have a social life and is a budding Alchemist and Healer. Prodigious Magus skilled in spellwork, great promise as a Healer, Potioneer and Alchemist and this kid...was in fact not from a Magus Bloodline but from a Wizarding Bloodline who _chose_ to be a Magus, and from an Ancient Noble House...confirmed. He also has ties to the Tohsaka because he is engaged to Tohsaka Tokiomi's youngest daughter...a frickin' six year old girl! And Harry's fourteen! What's this world coming to, Waver wondered as he shuddered.

He'll never understand these Bloodline Families nor did he wish to.

As it is now, he hoped the two were on a brother-sister basis...

He rang the doorbell. 'Hello!' he called out. 'I'm Waver Velvet! I sent you a letter a week ago regarding my request!'

/Ara, its you. Come on in./ the gates swung open and Waver looked around. For someone who was filthy rich, his vacation house is rather humble and homey-looking. The only extravagant place, is the gardens. He was greeted by a beautiful young boy who was Harry Potter, dressed in a kimono. 'Welcome, I've been expecting you, Waver.' he said. 'Come on in...we have lots to talk about.'

Inside Harry's tea room...

'So you know about everything through prediction huh?' Waver shuddered as he should add 'Diviner' on his list.

'I've heard of you in the association too.' said Harry. 'Not long after Kayneth humiliated you in class, on that same day, the mail order he ordered never came and you were gone on school leave which is definitely no coincidence. But even if Kayneth won't get Iskander, he has a second artifact to fall back on if he couldn't get the cloak on time so he'll have a Lancer instead. Emiya Kiritsugu will summon a Saber, Kotomine Kirei will summon Assassin, Tohsaka Tokiomi will summon Archer, Matou Zouken will summon Berserker and then there's you with Rider.'

'Um...you didn't mention Caster...' said Waver as Harry showed him his hand, causing him to gasp. 'You?!'

'Don't worry, I have no interest in the Grail...and so do you.' said Harry. 'You just wanted to prove that being a Magus is not all about blood, title and influence, but skill and talent. And your Servant just wanted to travel and be King again of modern Macedonia but he wouldn't use the Grail because he values hard work and merits so we will not conflict and can afford to live in the same house. So we'll get along just fine until the last round.'

Waver gulped audibly and Remus can't blame the boy, having heard of him from Harry and his sources.

'Now then, I will be going on a business trip, so if you need anything, you can ask Remus.'

'OK...but what of our survival chances if we don't even want the Grail?' Waver asked him.

'Well...we'll be left alone mostly. You'll be alive because the Servants just can't hate Rider...you'll soon see why.' said Harry with a wry smile. 'As for me, I'll also live if only...barely.' Waver and Remus gasped at this.

'Why?!' Remus choked out.

'Well, to my misfortune, I had to deal with either Emiya Kiritsugu or Kotomine Kirei at some point and I'll get away barely alive from both.' Harry shuddered with a weak smile. 'These two men are the most dangerous Masters in this war. Never be alone with either of them. Ever.'

Waver nodded vigorously. He's a below-average Magus!

'Yikes...but what of these two? I never got information about them in the year I prepared!' Waver cried.

'Emiya Kiritsugu, the Magus Killer.' Waver and Remus' blood went cold. 'He's a Heretical Magi because he never truly studied Magecraft seriously. He just sees them like you would tools for repairs or weapons. Thus he only studied spells necessary for his jobs and ignores all else. But he uses both Magic, Firearms, Explosives, Poison, Technology and Vehicles. A skilled martial artist, marksman, assassin, and a tactician. These aside, the true reason he was branded a Heretic and a Spellcaster is because he is the Head of the Emiya Bloodline yet he never truly studied Magecraft nor married and had an heir to inherit the Emiya Name and Craft. And to Magi from prestigious bloodlines...this is absolute sacrilege to everything they believed in as Magi.' Waver nodded in understanding. 'But the Association uses him anyway to hunt down dangerous Magi who received Sealing Designations and its his unorthodox methods that made him successful and a wealthy man of his own right.'

'As for Kotomine Kirei...he's a jack-of-all-trades and master of none. Alchemy. Necromancy. Summoning. Alchemy. Healing...once he nearly masters one trade, he moves on to the next since three years ago, long before I entered the Association. He is also a member of the Church thus a skilled fighter as well. You'll be lucky not to have to deal with him and Kiritsugu for the entire war.' Waver sighed in relief.

'Hey Harry...' Waver asked Harry. 'After this...will I become someone great? Ten or twenty years from now?' he asked the younger magus who smiled.

'You will be. Despite your caliber as Magus, your true talent lies in another, making you well-respected in the Association ten years from now. You must discover this on your own because if I told you, I might alter your fate and the fate of people around you.' Waver looked excited.

'Really? I'll finally be acknowledged for my efforts regardless of my lineage and power?!' Waver gasped in delight.

'Just work hard and your short time with Rider will lead you to that future.' Harry smiled.

One Waver Velvet was ecstatic. He just has to endure ten more years!

Remus and Harry thought Waver looked like Christmas came early.

xxx

That midnight...While Kayneth and Kirei summoned their servants in advance, Emiya Kiritsugu, Tohsaka Tokiomi, Waver Velvet, Harry Potter and Matou Zouken started summoning their Servants in their prospective locations. Kiritsugu at the Einzbern Chapel, Waver in a bamboo thicket clearing where he located a leyline to help him out, Tokiomi in his workshop, Zouken in his temporary-cleared 'Worm Room', and Harry in Sakura's Safety Room and all of them chanted the Summoning Aria coincidentally at the exact same moment.

The Workshop...

'A base of silver and iron,' Tokiomi spoke. 'A foundation of stone, and the archduke of Contracts and to my great master, the great ancestor Schweinorg. A wall to block the falling wind. The gates at the cardinal directions close. From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom.'

Einzbern Chapel...

Kiritsugu just finished the summoning circle made of liquid mercury.

'Hey, is a simple ceremony like this enough to summon a hero?' Irisviel von Einzbern asked her husband, Emiya Kiritsugu asked curiously.

'Surprisingly yes.' said Kiritsugu somewhat jokingly. 'The summoning invocation doesn't really require an elaborate invocation. The Grail itself does the summoning. As a Master, my job is to allow the Servant to stay in this world once its arrived and to give it enough Prana to support.' he then gave his circle a last critical look before deciding its OK. 'This should do it...Iri, place the relic on the altar.' he instructed his wife who was holding Avalon in her arms. That's the last step.'

In Waver's area, the thicket...

'Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword is my destiny.' Waver chanted out. 'If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason,' he put more power into the spell. 'Then answer me!'

Einzbern Chapel...and at the same time, Harry's basement...both had the same aria.

'...I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world.'

Worm Room...

'But let thine eyes be clouded with chaos.' Zouken barked. 'Thou who are trapped in a cage of madness, and I who doth hold thy chains!'

Workshop...

'You, Seven Heavens, shrouded by the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of inhibition, Guardian of the Scales!' Tokiomi cried as he poured more power in when the spell reaches its climax...and so does for everyone else as their respective areas lit up.

Sakura's Safe Room...Remus, Sakura and Harry watched as a young man in his twenties came out...dressed in white robes.

'I ask of thee...art thou my Master?'

'Yes.' said Harry, showing him his hand that has the Seals. 'I am your Master, Harry Potter.'

'You have great power that greatly influenced my own strength.' Caster remarked thoughtfully before smiling. 'And I feel fortunate to have someone worthy of me for my first time in this war.'

'And what happens if I don't pass your standards?' Harry asked him good-naturedly.

'I would have killed you and seek a Master worthy of my services.' said Caster. 'While I indeed serve Emperors in my time, I make sure they are worthy of my power. My power belongs to prosperity and happiness, not ruin and despair.'

'H-Harry-san, who did you just summon?' Sakura squeaked nervously.

'Yeah, I'm not familiar with him too.' said Remus.

'He is Abe no Seimei. The first Japanese Sorcerer equal to that of Britain's Merlin.' said Harry to Sakura's astonishment while Remus still remained unable to comprehend nor understand this man. 'He will be with us until the end of the wars.'

'I've gained knowledge about this war...but what is your wish, Master?' Caster asked Harry curiously with a probing eye.

'The destruction of the corrupted, Lesser Grail and its rebirth as a pure chalice once more.' said Harry as he told his Servant why, causing a rather horrified expression to form on the older man's face. 'That's pretty much it. We will attack the Grail after the prediction of Saber using Excalibur on the Grail but she has no idea of its contents...so the destruction of the contents falls to us. I pray that we're on time when it happens...by the way...'

'Hm?'

'I was expecting an old man...not a young man in his twenties.' Harry choked out. 'So I'm somewhat...skeptical.'

'Indeed, I died at age 85. But the Grail reverted me to my prime when I'm at my most powerful and at my best.' said Caster. 'All heroes who died young died on the battlefield or illness while others like me died a natural death. Those like me are restored to our primes.'

Around 1 am...

Waver was back...with a gigantic man. 'We're home...' he said weakly.

'So this is your ally's house...not a bad place but really, the doorways can use some work.' said Rider as he had to stoop over just so his face won't hit the doorpost. 'Its not going to be fun hitting my face and head on a daily basis...'

'Oh my oh my, what on earth do they feed you in the west? You're the first human I've seen with such size!' Caster marveled in pure curiosity, dressed in a gray dress shirt, a blue sweater and black pants.

'Everyone seems to get along just fine.' said Remus, relieved that the two didn't fight on sight. He really didn't want a rocky start...'And its very late, so let's have dinner or...breakfast...whatever. I have a feeling none of us will sleep tonight because of the excitement.'

'By the way, where is Harry, Remus?' Waver asked Remus.

'In the kitchen cooking.' said Remus. 'According to books...prana aside, materialized spirits need food too.'


	8. War Begins

War Begins

On that rather late dinner...Harry had prepared Honzen-Ryori. And in Rider's case, he had to make four while Caster only needed one.

'Oho! I don't know what cuisine is this but it looks pleasing to the eyes!' Rider beamed happily, pleased with the appearance.

'Is it really OK for me to eat from this? I mean, only Royalty and Nobility as well as high-ranking Samurai take delight in Honzen Ryori...' Caster sputtered out. 'Not even I, a high-ranking official could enjoy such a feast because I am merely an Onmyoji!' he wasn't allowed to be part of the royal and nobility's dining table...and as a priest, by rules, he can't touch meat...he can't even touch fish OR sweets! Religious beliefs that onmyoji, monks, priests and miko cannot eat meat or anything deemed 'unclean' by religion. Ohhh he wanted some since it looked so good but its forbidden...

'Times change Caster.' Harry chuckled. 'In these modern times, anyone can enjoy honzen-ryori whenever they want. The stupid rules of the past no longer affects us. Here, everyone can enjoy equal privileges.'

'The world has changed that much, is it...' Caster sighed as he looked at his meal as if dream became reality. 'Honzen-ryori everyday...I'm just lucky enough to have a room within the palace and its as far as privilege can go, after education and training in my craft.'

'Oh, about magic, times change too.' said Harry. 'Before we move, I'm having you read my books so you'll have an idea of what you're up against. So we'll act three days from now. I don't know about Waver and Rider...'

'Oh, me? I want to see what became of my empire after I died.' said Rider. 'Wonder what it looks like now and all that. Did my empire rise or fall, those things.'

'Do everything tomorrow, its late and everyone's closed!' Waver said. 'Now then, Assassin just kicked the bucket...'

'Not quite, not that anyone cares.' said Harry. 'Assassin is skilled in killing Masters. He could never harm Servants who are out of his paygrade. However, the Assassin Kotomine Kirei summoned is Hassan I Sabbah, the world's first Assassin whose Noble Phantasm is Zabaniya. He has many personalities he can split up into to become a brigade from just one man. Man, woman, old or young and each personality is a unique individual...a terrible rare and unique case of Multiple Personality Disorder. To truly kill Assassin, we must kill all of 'his bodies'. Kotomine and my father-in-law are in an alliance to obtain Akasha should they win the War. They merely put on this show to show that Assassin and his master is defeated, thus the two can covertly work in the shadows. Only one body died and there's more. In the past Grail Wars, Hassan is frequently summoned because of this ability, making him versatile as a spy, trickster and killer.'

'He can't enter this house...right?' Caster asked Harry with a frown. 'We have a child in the house.' he said, casting a worried look on Sakura.

'No. I spent the whole year preparing for this if I was ever chosen. I fortified the house with A-Rank barriers of various craft disciplines. There's seven interlinked A-Rank Barriers with no hole in my defense. I even created traps that will only activate if an individual I did not welcome gets in here. They're in for a world of hurt, human or not.' Harry smirked.

He was crazy-prepared.

xxx

Next morning...

Everyone woke up around late afternoon because the battle will now start. And to avoid the populace, they have to act at night.

'Master, why is Sakura-sama going to the room I was summoned in?' Caster asked Harry curiously.

'That room I made specifically for her safety.' said Harry. 'Because of the Grail Wars, Fuyuki will soon become a Madhouse of battles with massive damages because of both magic and Noble Phantasm. Deaths among innocents is considered collateral damage by the Magi because they don't care about humans much. Those who came from bloodlines and never once interacted with humans, that is. No one cares.' he said softly. 'We will function as Meddlers to watch out for battles and potential human victims, then knock them out and leave them far away from the battle, or send them home or to wherever heck they were supposed to go using magic. The first battle will be...tonight. We will only fight if we're attacked. Got it?'

'Very well.' Caster agreed. And they waited for around 10:00 pm where Waver and Harry chose to go out. Rider just wanted fun and Harry would be off with his job while dressed like a Kabuki Dancer for a costume and inside it, he was dressed like a ninja covered head to toe with red contact lens over his green eyes, and he is armed with ensorcelled swords.

However, while Rider went on ahead with Waver...

Caster divined the location of the battle if any would happen today using his skills in Divination, using a magic circle, some cards and gems. 'Master, the first battle and meeting of all Servants will take place by Mion River...to a location full of Containers near a harbor.'

'Shipyard it is then.' said Harry. 'And there's only one place in Mion River. Let's stake the place out from the skies.' and they were gone.

In the meantime, a letter from the Church arrived that Remus received from none other than Risei Kotomine who came on a personal visit by ringing the doorbell.

'Yes?' Remus asked. 'Oh, a father from the Church!' he exclaimed.

'Is Mr. Potter here sir?' Risei asked Remus.

'Oh, Harry is on a Do Not Disturb Basis right now since he sealed his workshop with himself in it.' said Remus apologetically while bowing. 'And I apologize, you cannot come in either or the barriers he put in place might uh...lynch you. Due to the wars and he has his young fiancee at home...he went overboard with protective measures.' Risei noted the Boundary Fields all over the place that are invisible to humans with no magic but to Magi and members of the Church like him, it was as bright as a night light,

'Yes, I can see the well-woven Boundary Fields...I came here to deliver a letter from Headquarters.' said Risei. 'And I wish to see Mr. Potter in my Church tomorrow.'

'Hai. I'll be sure to tell him that sir but...'

**KA-BOOM! **

**Crash!**

... that was followed by furious swearing in German. Remus and Risei gave a sharp look further into the house with Remus groaning.

'I really do wish whoever his benefactor is, sends an assistant over.' Remus lamented despairingly. 'I just started learning, I'm of no use down there...'

'I know, my boy,' said the elderly priest while patting Remus' back and the 'my boy' comment reminded him too much of a certain MOB. '...but a Magus researching is serious business and they prefer to do their work alone.' Risei deadpanned, knowing of any magi from the Association. 'I'd best be off now.'

And so...when Risei was gone, Remus looked at the letter in his hands.

'I wonder what's in this thing...I better wait.' he went back to the rooms...

And turned off a recorder and after that, erased rune magecraft that imitated a small ground shake in tandem with the sound of explosion.

xxx

The Shipyard...

Harry and Caster watched from afar at the shipyard as Lancer and Saber started fighting...then Rider butted in...followed by a pissed-off Archer.

'Exactly as Master predicted.' Harry muttered. 'The last will be Berserker. Wanna play, Caster?'

'Yes but it'll take time to summon my Noble Phantasms.' said Caster. 'I'll join AFTER I get them out.'

'Your Noble Phantasms?' Harry blinked owlishly.

'Yes...my two Servants, Zenki and Gouki.' said Caster. 'They do the fighting for me you know!' Harry sweatdropped. Powerful Magus aside, there's this. Well, at least he's the only ancient magus who came up with how to answer the setbacks... 'And now that I've seen today's modern fighting standards, I can easily modify their skills!' he grinned. 'Let me watch some more. Once I've seen their prowess, I can instantly strengthen and modify the abilities of my two shikigami.'

xxx

Down at the shipyard...

Lancer and Saber continued fighting. While watching however...Caster was staring at Lancer with...great interest. 'Caster?'

'Ahhhnnn...what beauty...' Caster purred in delight and desire, looking like he just had his first crush.

'Er Saber or that lady she's with?' Harry asked him.

'That strapping young youth...Lancer, is it?' Harry face-faulted. His Servant has the hots for Lancer! 'I simply must get to know him!'

'Focus on intel gathering right now to improve your Shikigami?!' Harry choked out in exasperation. 'You can elope with Lancer later!'

'Oh, right...nhehehe...' Caster giggled, causing Harry to sigh. 'That Archer isn't bad on the eyes either!'

"I should brush up on Japanese Culture..." Harry shook his head. 'Caster, Gilgamesh is extremely impossible to get. Settle with Lancer. Gilgamesh doesn't know anything but being a King who only cares for himself. You have better chances with Lancer in romance.'

'Huh, if you say so...but why does Lancer look uncomfortable and angry?' Caster wondered aloud while noting Lancer's pained expression.

'His Master ordered him to ally with Berserker to kill Saber and all Lancer wanted is an honorable duel as Knights. But his master's cowardly tactics causes him great damage to his pride and honor as a Knight but he has no choice what to obey.' Harry explained to his Servant's ire. 'Shall we?'

'We shall...' Caster growled angrily.

'I will buy you time. Summon Zenki and Gouki!' and Harry flew down but Rider got to Berserker before he could get close. 'Ara, no need! Rider ended it!'

'Grrrr...' Caster pouted as Lancer was gone. 'He's gone! Why does a chivalrous beauty like him have to be stuck with some coward?!'

'Hey, Master Servant rule. You guys don't get a choice on who your boss is every Grail Wars.' Harry pointed out. 'He has no choice.'

'Then I'll make him mine one way or another!' Caster harrumphed. Harry sighed. Great. His Servant is totally enamored by Mr. Love-Spot down there...

'Just don't forget our goal OK? Then you can take Lancer home and elope for all I care...'

* * *

**Servant Caster**

**True Name:** Abe no Seimei

**Master:** Harry Potter

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Strength:** D  
**Endurance:** E  
**Agility:** E(without magic and normal standards) D to A(if reinforced depending on how much power is applied)  
**Mana:** A+  
**Luck:** C  
**Noble Phantasm:** EX

**Class Skills**

Item Construction D: In Seimei's case, he crafts tools needed for Onmyoudo. He has no knowledge in making potions and such.

Magic Resistance B: Capable of cancelling spells below three verses. Greater Rituals or High Thaumaturgy will have little effect yet with difficulty.

**Personal Skills**

Clairvoyance B: Connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight.

Discernment of the Poor A: is insight to see through the opponent's character and attribute. (A: He will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words.)

Eye of the Mind(True) B: is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. (B: Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.)

High-Speed Incantation C: is the capacity to recite spells at high speeds. Seimei can cast up to three verses in just thirty seconds.

Information Erasure B: is the removal of information regarding the Servant's true name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement. (B: This effect is enforced even within digital recordings by a closed-circuit camera in broad daylight. However, evidence of the engagement is not removed from the scene requiring a Magus Partner to fix said damages)

Pioneer of the Stars A+: is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered 'impossible' turn into 'events that can be realized'. Possible for Seimei as his name is known from the Heian Era up to Modern Day, with his personality influencing many novels, manga and even anime, making it possible for him to possess this skill.

Presence Detection: is the ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources. A trait all Servants have.

Servant Upgrade: An ability unique only to Seimei who can transform his Familiar Zenki into much stronger forms using Spells.

Vitrification: is a serene state of mind. A mental protection that nullifies mental interference.

**Noble Phantasm**

Shikigami C, Anti-Team Noble Phantasm: Seimei can summon various monsters and spirits to his aid using paper effigies as a medium. Anti-Team Noble Phantasm

Elemental Ofuda C, Anti-Unit, Anti-Team Noble Phantasm: With specific types of ofudas, Seimei can cast elemental spells.

Zenki and Gouki A++, Anti-Unit, Anti-Team Noble Phantasm: Two demons he captured, tamed and trained, Seimei can have Zenki and Gouki fight for him and serve as his muscle. While Zenki is a brawler with limited transformation magic, Gouki utilizes a stretching staff and barrier magic, as well as support magic for Zenki only. With Gouki's powers, Seimei can also transform Zenki into his perfect and ultimate forms. The two demons have their own Noble Phantasms and can fight either as individuals or as a team depending on circumstances. Zenki cannot transform on his own. He needs the help of his partner demon and Master. Gouki however, cannot transform unlike Zenki. He instead, specializes in Support and Barrier Magic.

Ultimate Guardian Zenki EX, Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm: Seimei and Gouki merges with Zenki, and with their additional powers, transforms Zenki into his ultimate form, capable of complete, but controlled destruction. However, despite the merge, the three remain three separate personalities in one body. These three also have access to the forbidden spell Ludora.

Ludora EX, Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm: together with Gouki, they give up all of their prana for Zenki to take it as his own to use this spell. When Zenki uses this spell, all three of them will die.

* * *

**Servant Familiar**

**True Name:** Zenki

**Master:** Abe no Seimei

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Strength:** B (Super Mode: A Ultimate Guardian: A+)  
**Endurance:** A (Super Mode: A+ Ultimate Guardian: A++)  
**Agility:** A (Super Mode: A+ Ultimate Guardian: A++)  
**Mana:** A (Super Mode: A+ Ultimate Guardian: A++)  
**Luck:** C  
**Noble Phantasm:** A (Super Mode: A+ Ultimate Guardian: A++)

**Class Skills**

Independent Action A: Can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary.

Magic Resistance C: Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_.

**Personal Skills**

Battle Continuation A: is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. (A: Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.)

Disengage D: is the ability to break away from combat. (D: can flee from battle and escape when needed)

Innocent Monster: is an attribute possessed by Servants whose history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. Incidentally, this personal skill cannot be removed.

Instinct A: is the power to 'feel' the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. (A: Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.)

Monstrous Strength C: is an ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the _Strength_ parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. (C: Can temporarily boost strength for ten minutes)

Presence Detection: is the ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources.

Revival: If he dies, Seimei can simply summon him again a day after 'death'.

**Noble Phantasm**

Diamond Drill C, Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm: Zenki can conjure crimson red spikes from his elbows or fists.

Golden Dragon Axe A, Anti Unit Noble Phantasm: Zenki's main weapon. He uses it for melee and projectile attacks and its lone spell attack. However, it cannot be usable when Vajra is active.

Golden Lightning Strike, A, Anti-Unit, Anti-Team Noble Phantasm: A versatile lightning strike Zenki can cast and manipulate to strike either one individual or units.

Ludora EX, Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm: only accessible in his Ultimate Form. And with his power combined with Seimei and Gouki, its power output is greater than Excalibur by a factor of three. However, usage of this forbidden technique causes their deaths.

* * *

**Servant Familiar**

**True Name:** Gouki

**Master:** Abe no Seimei

**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Strength:** B  
**Endurance:** C  
**Agility:** A  
**Mana:** A  
**Luck: **C  
**Noble Phantasm:** B

**Class Skills**

Independent Action A: Can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary.

Magic Resistance C: Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_.

**Personal Skills**

Battle Continuation A: is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. (A: Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.)

Disengage D: is the ability to break away from combat. (D: can flee from battle and escape when needed)

Guardian Knight: temporarily raises defensive power when protecting others.

Innocent Monster: is an attribute possessed by Servants whose history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. Incidentally, this personal skill cannot be removed.

Instinct A: is the power to 'feel' the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. (A: Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.)

Monstrous Strength D: is an ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the _Strength_ parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. (D: Can temporarily boost strength for short periods on short intervals)

Presence Detection: is the ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources.

Revival: If he dies, Seimei can simply summon him again a day after 'death'.

**Noble Phantasm**

Heaven and Earth Staff B, Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm: Gouki's main weapon. He uses it as a staff, and can even extend and retract on his will, giving him incredible reach.

Guardian Circle B, Barrier Noble Phantasm: He creates Barriers to protect himself, and his Master as well as others.

Summoning of the Five Greats: Gouki summons the powers of the Five Elements to complete Seimei's spell in transforming Zenki into his Super Mode.

Ludora EX, Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm: while merged with Zenki, he gives all of his prana to Zenki to power up this spell. As soon as Zenki uses this spell, Gouki will die with Zenki and Seimei.


	9. The Letter

The Letter

That next morning...

'OK, what's wrong with him?' Waver blinked as Caster was in the gardens, doing 'loves me, loves me not' with flowers.

'...he got enamored with our local love-spot and Archer.' said Harry wryly. 'I told him to settle with Lancer because Archer is a narcisstic bastard who only cares for himself.'

'Oh, that's common in our days when men fall in love with beautiful youths...especially in Greece.' said Rider. 'I myself am enamored with some youths, but ahem, as King I have to be an example to my people, you see?' he coughed. 'I love pleasure but even I draw the line. But...love-spot?' he blinked curiously.

'Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Beautiful face aside, he also has a cursed mole on his face.' Harry chuckled. 'Any woman who looks at his face AND the mole falls in love with him instantly.'

'And Saber's Magic Resistance prevented that.' said Rider thoughtfully.

'What of the lady she's with?' Waver blinked.

'She's not affected either.' said Harry. 'That Einzbern lady is magically powerful and she has her own way to resist that pretty face.' he chuckled. 'I feel sorry for Kayneth Archibald somehow. With Lancer around and Kayneth _came with his wife_...' Waver got a look of astonished understanding on his face.

'Sucks to be him.' Waver snorted. 'He shouldn't have brought his wife!'

'He has no choice.' said Harry. 'Because of the wars when he'll also be fighting if a Master attacked him, he couldn't afford to share Mana with his Servant. So he modified the Summoning Ritual wherein he's still the Master with the Command Seals, but his wife is the one maintaining Lancer's existence, and he draws mana from her. In the Grail War's history, only he figured out that method which speaks volumes of his skill as a Magus. And he's smart. I know the method but at my current skill, I can't do that yet because I'm not yet a seventh year student that teaches skills leading to that skill.'

'Oh, I almost forgot!' Remus exclaimed as he took out a letter. 'Harry, the Judge came to deliver this personally...its from the Church.' he gave the letter to Harry. '...what's it about?' Harry opened the letter and started reading.

'...its about my case last year.' said Harry. 'Gornuk hid this from me because I was too young at the time. He waited patiently for me to be thirteen years old to survive the ritual as he then contacted and paid the Church to Exorcise my curse.'

'What curse?!' Remus sputtered out. 'Why didn't you tell me and Sirius?'

'Because there's nothing you can do and the Church despises anything that's a sacrilege to religion and life...my Curse included. The two of you don't have the ability given your primitive education in Hogwarts.' Harry snorted. 'My Curse is that I was made a Soul Anchor Vessel when I was a baby...on the night my family was killed and I was the survivor.' Remus gasped in horror as two Servants, Waver and Sakura stared at him in shock. 'The church found a piece of Voldemort's soul in my scar, anchored to my magic, leeching off me to stay anchored. Upon Exorcism, my soul was hurting all over and my body endured phantom pains for a week and I'm free. And last I heard back then, the Church was on a mission to hunt down Soul Anchors like myself.'

'And according to this letter...they found all of them within Britain in various locations, using my curse as a detector device.' he continued. 'They found a Ring in a shack at Little Hangleton. They destroyed the ring and the curse, but could not destroy the stone inset on it no matter how much they tried, so they gave the stone to Gornuk for study. Next is Gringotts itself, in the vault of a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. It was a golden cup that looked like a mini trophy in her vaults. Third is Sirius' House.'

'Sirius' House?!' Remus sputtered out.

'Aa. Specifically, Kreacher has it.' said Harry, wondering HOW the Church breached his security. The revelation stunned Remus even more. 'Apparently, after some questions, the elf confessed. Kreacher was keeping it as a memento of Regulus Black who discovered the true nature of the locket and his dying order was for Kreacher to find a way to destroy it while keeping it away from Voldemort and his supporters. Kreacher tried for sixteen years and kept failing so he keeps it until he finds a way. The Exorcists managed to have him hand it over and destroyed it before his eyes. That old elf died a happy elf. He died on the spot after thanking them three times in stead of his Master Regulus.'

Remus was shocked.

'Fourth place was Hogwarts where they found two. They raided the Headmaster's Office for a Diary and on the Seventh Floor...it was in a mystery room that only appears when conditions are met. They found a diadem. Besides me, they found five more and their raid on Hogwarts caused quite a ruckus. It was all over the Prophet after some more wandering arounds and the Ministry never did find out who they are...they finally found Voldemort and Pettigrew. His pet snake is also an Anchor and they remarked that Voldemort is in a Homunculus body and given wizards' knowledge of Homunculi, the Head Exorcist Walter Spears remarked that he was the most primitive and ugliest homunculus they had the displeasure of seeing because he looked like a deformed, skeletal inhuman baby. Possibly a result of splitting his soul seven times.'

'He split his soul seven times?!' Caster choked out incredulously. 'What gave him the idea?!'

'After interrogating Voldemort, they discovered that he asked a certain Potions Professor about the topic...and they hunted down said Professor...Horace Slughorn.'

'Slughorn...he's the Potions Professor in my generation as well.' said Remus. 'But for him to have such information...'

'He was killed.' Remus gasped. 'He was killed in hopes that the knowledge will die with him and every book, paper and document he owned burned to ashes. For knowing of such heretical knowledge regarding the soul, he was killed. Regarding Pettigrew, knowing of his case with us, they gave his dead body to Gornuk and on my orders, Gornuk paid the Exorcists 7 million pounds. Voldemort is a thing of the past now.'

'I see...the Church just did all the work for us in the end.' Remus sighed in relief. 'We no longer have to worry about him anymore and Harry, the Prophecy is now invalid...and you're free to live life without any ties.' Harry's eyes widened before looking like he was relieved. 'Too bad for the Order and Dumbledore.'

xxx

British Ministry...

One thing after another indeed.

The 'invasion' of Hogwarts by men and women dressed like priests and priestesses for two items and only attacked when attacked...often on the expense of those who did because the Church was too strong. The defenses of the Headmaster's Office was easily dismantled and they raided his office for a black diary which they took. Dumbledore tried to get it back, knowing of its nature which was why he stole it from 'his queen' but he was easily...and brutally defeated, causing shock all over wizarding Britain. Then they took another thing from the seventh floor before leaving.

What followed next was the murder of Slughorn, leaving a red paint message on the wall of his burning house that read; 'Heretic Criminals Must Die' and that was the last thing they did, leading to crazy theories in the Ministry.

Dumbledore knew of Slughorn's great role in the History of the First Wizarding War and he is the only one to know that Slughorn was the 'second' creator of Voldemort. And now he's dead...

How did these people...find out? His plans are further going to smoke! They knew of the Horcruxes and started hunting them down...and then there's Pettigrew's and Voldemort's Bodies that was dumped right in the middle of a Wizengamot Session with the word 'Heretic' carved on their forehead and by the looks of his face, he was tortured before death.

The people who knew of Voldemort's state sent the Ministry into a tizzy.

You-Know-Who gone FOREVER!

Even more when the Priests who dumped the bodies HAD to explain what was going on and what were they doing for the past year upon getting wind of Harry's case...the court shook at the numerous revelations and what were done to take measures. That, and Harry is still alive and happily attending school.

On Harry's request, they didn't say where. That, and Harry paid them a huge amount of money for their efforts, so this was the last that Britain would see of the Church who made it clear that they are appalled at 'how lousy they are at cleaning up their messes' and called them 'Les Incomptentes', much to Fudge's annoyance.

Hence, Sirius and Harry further proved that Pettigrew is indeed, alive and a Death Eater due to the Dark Mark on his arm. That, and he was with Voldemort, aiding him in his revival with Barty Jr. All families of proven Death Eaters endured quite the stink eye and social ostracism as if they were Werewolves and Vampires. Their children at Hogwarts weren't much better off...majority of the student population rained attacks on sons and daughters of confirmed Death Eaters causing quite the inter-school wars they had to be pulled out by their mothers for their safeties...and left the country with their fortunes. Slytherin House is now missing half of its members with the remaining people being Muggle-borns and half-bloods.

With almost all Death Eaters gone, there would be no war as he had envisioned. No Harry to die for his cause and he wouldn't get the Potter Fortune...

Blast it!

WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE AND WHERE THE HELL ARE HARRY POTTER AND THE MARAUDERS?! They're ruining everything! Maybe he's with the Church?

Blast it, Dumbledore pulled off a tile on the floor of his office wherein there's a small box. He could use some Elixir of Life right now...he's feeling quite old again.

However, when he opened the box...

It was empty.

He screamed in rage once more. How can things go so wrong in such a short time?!

The Order also disbanded and can continue with their normal lives, now that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are gone for good.

xxx

Gringotts...

Gornuk was whistling, as he is a happy Goblin.

He had quite the payday from his client after recovering from how much Harry ordered the Exorcists to be paid off his vaults, causing his Trust Funds to be refilled from the Main Vault again. He earned 60000 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts from this huge job while he gets to keep two things as Harry permitted...as long as they're not dangerous to him or his manager of course. Gornuk gets to keep a strange stone that allows him to communicate with the dead from beyond and a strange jewel that makes gold!

"Ooh, I am one lucky goblin indeed! Ohohoho!" Gornuk cackled happily, eager to use the strange stone he received. This will be his little secret.

xxx

Back at Fuyuki...

The Wars continued, with Rider and Waver, and Harry and Caster searching for the Assassins to kill them all off because they were 'problematic' to their causes. It was how Kayneth found out that Assassin is still in action and the blonde and Zouken were the only ones left out of the loop, causing both men to snarl in rage at being fooled while Kiritsugu knew long ago, considering his...methods. So Kiritsugu also took to hunting down Assassins with Saber.

One night, Irisviel and Harry met after Harry killed another Assassin. 'Who are you?' Irisviel asked Harry as Saber went in front of her to guard her. He is only in his real appearance after killing an Assassin and Irisviel saw his real face under his ridiculous get-up. They finally met the elusive Caster and his Master who is...just a child! A pretty boy at that.

'Oh, we will not meet until the end.' Harry smiled before he looked serious. 'However, if you value your daughter's life, get her out of Einzbern Castle and put her to safety far away from the Einzbern Family and away from Japan. Because should this war end...if she remains in the castle, she will never be allowed to see who survives among the two of you as punishment to the survivor.' and they vanished, causing Irisviel to cry, 'Wait!'

'W-what did he mean by that?' Irisviel trembled, shaken by Harry's words. 'If only one of us lives, We'll never get to see Ilya ever again...?'

'Irisviel, that might be a way to confuse you. You don't have to take it seriously!' Saber reassured her. 'But either way, we finally saw the last Master, but...'

xxx

'So Caster's Master is a young boy?' Kiritsugu asked his wife and Servant.

'Yes. It seems the reason we never see them was because they were more focused on killing off the Assassins.' said Saber. 'But how are they doing it? How does the enemy have so many Assassins when there's only seven Servants allowed in each class?'

'That, we don't know but for now, let Rider and Caster do our job for us. We'll be focusing on our more important targets.' said Kiritsugu. 'Where's Iri?' Saber looked...uncomfortable.

'That boy...he said that should only one of you live, you'll never see Ilya ever again.' said Saber as Kiritsugu's expression darkened. 'He advised us to hide her somewhere else that's not known to anyone. I'm not sure whether to believe this or not.'

'I'm not sure whether to believe that either.' said Kiritsugu darkly. 'What does this boy look like?'

'...he's around my physical age and the most unusual shade of green eyes I've ever seen.' Saber remarked. 'A foreign, beautiful boy. His Servant is dressed like a priest, however. What will you do, Master?'

'I wish to see him with my own eyes myself.' Kiritsugu stood up. 'But for now...we'll gather intel. Stay with Iri, Saber.'


	10. Encounter

Encounter

Kiritsugu began looking for anyone that fit Saber's description...and Saber was 15 when she became King before Avalon gave her immortality, so he looked for foreign boys around her uh...physical age living in Fuyuki. He found one.

Harry Potter, a British orphan Immigrant who applied for Japanese Citizenship in Fuyuki last year and uses his vacation house as well...vacation house. He attends some unnamed school in England and Kiritsugu knew he's attending Clock Tower. He then had his informants gather intel about Harry Potter in Clock Tower. A day later, he got it.

Child Prodigy who gets high scores in his quizzes and exams, masters spells within a day yet despite his stellar reputation, he remained humble and polite. He pushes himself in a bid to catch up to his much older peers(eventually outshone them, due to the competition whether academia or organization) because he's the only child in Clock Tower, thus forced himself to mature mentally as an adult because there 'is no babying' in Clock Tower, add the fact that competition there skyrocketed because he, the lone child, outdid every Magus below 4th Rank. His chosen course was Alchemy as he was more interested in magic items than spellwork. He would have gone to Atlas in Egypt if only he wasn't hired by the Wizard Marshall himself for a job and he's been in Fuyuki for a year long before everyone got their Command Seals.

Thus Kiritsugu could not kill him even if he reluctantly has to because he really didn't want the man's wrath on him and his family and not even Jubstacheit wanted to mess with HIM. With such a backer, Harry Potter is untouchable.

Not only that, he even let a fellow Master and his Servant live with him in his house. Waver Velvet and Rider are living with him, and getting along just fine. Harry lives with his Uncle Remus Lupin while his Godfather the recently-exonerated-and-proven-innocent Sirius Black went to Clock Tower to study as a Magus but for some reason, Remus is learning under Harry upon getting surveillance footages. Harry is also teaching a little girl in his heavily-fortified house and his servant appears to be an effeminate, handsome young man in casual clothes but changes into priestly attire when going out Assassin-Hunting. Harry and Waver are prioritizing the Assassins first because they're TOO MANY.

Even he agreed that they're too many dammit.

But what caused the two teenagers to ally?

And what did he mean by if only one of them lived, whoever that was will never see his daughter Ilya ever again, hence his advice to hide his daughter far away from the Einzberns or japan? Irisviel will naturally die due to her role...

This, he must find out.

But for now, he needs to deal with Kayneth. He came a-knocking. He'll deal with Harry's Servant later and who he is.

xxx

'Sooo I'll get to see my dear Lancer again?' Caster sighed dreamily as they were above Einzbern Castle.

'Yup. According to my benefactor's predictions...a week from now, Kayneth will be forced to give up his seals to his wife who threatened him with death because er...she fell for the love-spot and she wanted control of Lancer for love. But Kiritsugu will attack them in their new base and force Kayneth on a Contract Geis for his life and his wife's after he makes Lancer commit suicide. Left with no choice, Kayneth signed the deal...and Kiritsugu had his assistant kill them because he could not. I'll show you the records my benefactor has so you can plan your timing in snatching Lancer for yourself before his spear pierces his heart. You have to bind and freeze his body but not his head and consciousness. Then make a pact with him to save him from his commanded suicide. How's that?'

'Hummm...that can work!' Caster said with a beaming smile. 'Can your Benefactor foretell the future so accurately?'

'He can travel between past and future as he pleases, that's how he knows.'

'Oh my...'

Caster knew his Master's plans full well and his purpose in Fuyuki.

Saving Sakura from becoming a corrupted Lesser Grail during her time with the Matou Family so he had to prevent her adoption even if it meant kidnapping her. Because Sakura's magical element was Imaginary Numbers, it gave her that potential. When sufficiently mentally, emotionally and psychologically broken by Zouken and Shinji, Sakura WILL break and come out wrong as a being her friends called 'Dark Sakura' who wanted nothing more than to destroy everything, or rather, the world and people that caused her pain. That is why Harry intended on kidnapping her when Tokiomi made that decision.

However, when meeting Tokiomi for permission to live in Fuyuki, Tokiomi got wind how powerful he is, and negotiated with Harry to have him in the family by Muku ni Naru for his talents in a bid to produce more powerful Tohsaka children. He offered Rin and Harry chose Sakura instead. Well, better than kidnapping...his second goal was the destruction of the Lesser Grail's contents possessed by Angra Mainyu, hence he specifically summoned him for the job due to his Ludora ability after a thorough research on him.

With one goal down...one more to go. And before that, his Master let him enjoy the pleasures of the modern era with Rider all the while teaching him about things about the Modern World. He also teaches Sakura how to tame demons into becoming her Shikigami and making ofuda spells. She proved to be...gifted in making magical items. But more training if her spells are to have more power of course. Power is also needed, not just skill alone.

They observed the fight. Maiya took away Irisviel to safety with Harry following them. Because Kotomine will be here too. He left Caster to watch over Lancer and Saber's fight while he would stalk the two women.

He was invisible with his cloak. He waited for the opportunity for Irisviel to wrap up Kotomine in her wires according to what he was shown by Zelretch. He would not interfere with this one as the man still has a role to play. He'll just make sure the two women will live, that's all. Sure in timelines, they did and if an unexpected like him came, an unexpected event might also come too.

xxx

To Caster...

He was watching the two Knight Classes fight. He wasn't interested in Saber. He was interested in Lancer.

They were both Knights, but Saber...to him, she was...what did Harry call it again? Programmed automaton. She only does what must be done when told to. She never knew life at all and she has no life. Being King Arthur who discarded her emotions and her gender to live as a man only for the country that betrayed her in the end just because they found out 'the truth' but she only 'lived'. She was never 'alive'. The joy of having friends and being able to openly be herself around friends, falling in love as a woman, and being loved, then having a family was forever a lost prospect. He wasn't interested in what could very well be a near Shikigami.

Lancer on the other hand, fought with flames of passion and vigor, putting all he had every blow he makes, because of his ideals as a Knight. He loyally served his master because he desired that his given loyalty would be paid back in turn and be valued by his master as both a Knight, a man and a person. He wanted to be truly valued and treasured thus he gives it all he has in hopes of recognition. Upon reading files about him printed out from his computer about his history given to him by Harry, Caster was furious. Lancer is truly unworthy of this man named Fionn...or this woman named Grainne for that matter. His loyalty, devotion and dedication is absolutely wasted on them!

Should he have Lancer for himself, he would give what Lancer desired most even if it meant becoming his Shikigami and forever inaccessible to future Grail Wars. So what if the Lesser Grail is gone? There's still the Greater Grail and the tournament will still come every sixty years.

And then there's the fifth war that will come ten years later after this Fourth one...yup, they'll be sticking around.

He also noted that Lancer quickly fled...to save his Master Kayneth who just got his circuits fried by Kiritsugu.

He wondered how his Master is doing...

xxx

'Yare yare...that man really shouldn't marry, if he could beat up women like this.' Irisviel woke up to see Harry healing her and Maiya. 'If he wanted to defeat you, a one-hit KO should suffice.'

'Y-you...' Irisviel gasped out. 'Saved us...?'

'You bit off more than you can chew, apparently.' Harry said jokingly. 'I do hope that tonight will serve a good lesson for the both of you. Numbers don't mean anything in fights. Its the quality of one's skills, stamina and endurance.' he said as he then stood up. 'Saber is coming. I leave you in her hands.' and he vanished.

xxx

Einzbern Castle...

'I see...so Harry saved you.' said Kiritsugu as he had been to the rooms of the two women in his life. 'But what on Earth possessed you two to face Kotomine?!' he blew up at them, causing the women to meep.

'Erm...he was there?' Irisviel squeaked meekly. Maiya was silent. As a soldier, she knew to be quiet when she gets a scolding. 'We wanted to help too. You and Saber are already working too hard...'

'But still, I said that Kotomine is our most dangerous opponent!' Kiritsugu choked out in a moaning exasperation. 'To be honest, I'm just glad that boy isn't against us.'

'What do you mean, Master?' Saber asked her Master. 'Is he not a Master?'

'Yes, but he could have easily killed Iri and Maiya but he didn't. He healed them even.' said Kiritsugu. 'And if he's here, that means his Servant is also here yet your battle did not become a three-way free-for-all.' he said. 'And as of now, we do not know the identity of his Servant yet his origin is obviously Japanese...but what Japanese in History fit the Caster class?'

Saber gave him a deadpanned look. Her Master is Japanese and yet he did not know his country's legends and stuff?

'So we research?' Maiya quipped. Kiritsugu nodded before looking at his wife and lover with a flat, yet serious look on his face.

'Yes. And oh, you two...you're not off the hook for this stunt you pulled...you're grounded!' Irisviel and Maiya twitched. Saber sweatdropped.

What are they, children?

xxx

Kiritsugu researched every priest in Japanese History. Yet the only Japanese Priest who can fit the bill was Abe no Seimei who tamed various spirits and demons, most notably Zenki and Gouki. "We have a big problem if Caster turned out to be this man." he thought wryly.

He had no idea how right he is.

xxx

At home, Caster sneezed.

'...bless you.' said Rider while the men were drinking and watching TV, watching...anime?

And they were watching Dragonball Z around the Saiyaman Saga.

'Hey you guys, don't get too drunk OK?' Harry warned the two Servants. 'A hangover on next night's job is a bad idea!'

'Hahaha! I can't be called a King if I get drunk on just twenty bottles of wine!' Rider boomed out his laughter.

'Oh, I'm drinking Amazake, Master. I'm not into strong things.' said Caster. He's no good at a drinking party had he drunk the really strong things.

"Who was it who used Magic to age the drinks?" Remus thought wryly. Harry had bought Wine and Sake and used his magic to age the drinks to become strong stuff. As far as he's concerned, their house has it luxurious in Wine and alcohol standards.

'Just don't get too conked out.' and Harry went to another room where Waver was and the older boy turned it into a laboratory. 'Waver?'

'Oh, Harry.' said Waver while looking up in his work.

'What're you doing?'

'Trying to predict where the next assassin will show up using the tricks Caster taught me.' said Waver. 'Before we move on to the other Masters, we have to get rid of them first, right?'

'Yeah...so far, we killed 12. Six each of us.' said Harry. 'Damn, how many lives does that bastard have exactly?' Harry sighed rather tiredly. 'I'd snoop on the Church, but I'll be found out and pissing off a valuable connection is a bad idea. I had business with them before.'

'What's the status of the others?' Waver asked him while pausing in his work.

'Because Lord El-Melloi had his circuits fried, he'll be in a coma for a week.' said Harry. 'Kiritsugu Emiya will be out of action as his wife and mistress got hurt. My dad-in-law however...is dealing with Matou Zouken. For some reason, only those two are into most fights. If any, either the Tohsaka Mansion or the Matou Mansion are in ruins so those two are living in Hotels.' he said with a sweatdrop. 'He also asked me to use Magic to repair his house! Jeezus...' Waver sweatdropped.

'And why won't he do it himself?'

'Because apparently, supporting humanity's first-ever hero and King is taking too much prana and he is also actively fighting. He can't afford to waste prana on repairs.' said Harry with a sigh. Repairing damages every night is not fun.' that and ever since Zouken focused on the estate, Tokiomi had his wife and heiress flee to the Zenjou Estate.

Not his house.

That means Tokiomi obviously knows who's shacking up with him which is why he didn't ask him to shelter his family. Yet he left Sakura with him. Sure he has a fortified bunker but still...and Sakura wasn't too happy that Rin would be in their grandparents' house instead of living with her here and was upset with her father. The man has a lot of sucking up to do...assuming he survives this war. Zouken aside, there's Gilgamesh.


	11. A Day Out

A Day Out

That weekend...

Harry took Sakura out for a day off outside battles. 'Harry-san, where are we going?' Sakura asked Harry who drove the rental car to the amusement park.

'Oh, you'll see you'll see!' Harrys smiled. 'You'll like it here!' this got Sakura excited what kind of place they'll go to or where it is.

To Sakura who had never been here before, she had seen the wonders...of an Amusement Park.

Not far from them of course, is Caster in disguise watching over them from afar and shadowing their moves to keep the date safe, and ahem, Magus-Free. Since nothing's happening for now, he decided to take her out on a date. Of course, Harry took Sakura to kiddie rides and gaming stalls, and won loads of prizes for her. It wasn't just Caster watching them...

The Einzbern Faction is also watching over this 'date' through a Familiar Bird equipped with a small camera linked to Kiritsugu's laptop.

'OK...I know we're spying on him but it looks like a relative taking their younger cousin out for fun.' Saber remarked while smiling a little because the sight looked quite...heartwarming.

'There's rumors circulating in the Association that Harry is now a member of the Tohsaka Family.' said Maiya as she came back. 'Tohsaka Tokiomi engaged his youngest daughter Sakura to Harry last year by Muku ni Naru. But as Harry is also a family head, he could not but marry into the family. However, Sakura's first son will be a Tohsaka which is part of the deal.'

'Tokiomi seriously engaged a six year old...to a 14 year old?' Kiritsugu twitched. 'Damn bloodline politics. And his son-in-law is a rival Master too...'

'I hope Illya wouldn't be like poor Sakura.' Irisviel fretted. 'Little Sakura is fortunate that she has a nice fiancée, I don't know if Illya will be just as lucky.' she pouted and Kiritsugu sported a dark smile on his face that promised pain.

'Oh, don't worry Iri...if Illya DOES get engaged yet to a rather nasty person, I'll kill him right in front of you and justice will be done for being nasty to our daughter.' Irisviel brightened up happily.

'Sou ne!'

Saber shuddered. Disproportionate retribution much?

'Maiya, go to that park and put a transmitter in the car, under the seats.'

xxx

After the Amusement Park came the Boutique where Harry bought Sakura new dresses and shoes...and hair accessories before they went home for the day.

Little Sakura was tired from their first date and sleeping in the back seats.

'So Master, how is your first date?' Caster asked Harry as he appeared in the passenger's seat beside his Master.

'It was fun and somewhat...heartbreaking.' Harry sighed. 'Sakura didn't know what an Amusement Park is until now...and no childhood is complete without a trip here.' he swore. 'After this war, I'll give Tokiomi a piece of my mind. His family is rich, yet he never took his daughters out to play in the amusement park? Good grief...' he swore. 'Since everyone's on holiday, I might as well take her out to the Water Park in Tokyo next...oh, the whole house should be going!'

'Er Master, Rider is quite uh...a sore thumb.' Caster coughed. 'He'll stick out too much. Moreover, will he even FIT in the van?!'

'Maa maa, let's give him a challenge. If he fails to blend in for the event, he'll endure a week without TV, video games and Wine, and he'll have to eat wasabi sushi for meals within his penalty week.' Harry smirked. 'Rider is proud of being King and what he can and can not do, we can use that to our advantage.'

'I hope it does go well because this is the first challenge...getting him to blend in.' Caster sighed. 'If only he wasn't so big...'

'Yeah...well, things are quiet since Tokiomi and Zouken are busy trying to kill each other.' said Harry. 'Kiritsugu fried Kayneth alive and who knows what the former is doing, and then Kotomine. He can't act without Tokiomi so he's also quiet. In short, no one will ruin our day out.'

'Oh yeah, why are they focusing on each other so much?' Caster asked him curiously.

'Well, because the current heir, Shinji is incapable of sorcery and the only Matou who is capable of magic, Kariya ran away from home ten years ago, disgusted with the family practice before he could marry his fiancée. He also ran just so she wouldn't have anything to do with the Matou. With the fall of the Matou imminent, Zouken approached Tokiomi with that old ghoul using the old story of the two families being once allies, and asked for one of the girls to be his heir. And because Sakura is under my protection as my fiancée, there is no 'spare girl' for Zouken to take and that infuriated that old zombie. By becoming my fiancée, Sakura, the 'spare girl' is forever safe and protected in my care. Untouchable. Good thing Tokiomi thought of matchmaking when he met me and saw how powerful I am at just a young age.'

'...you never did elaborate on the Matou Magic. You just said its disgusting and inhumane.' said Caster. 'What exactly did you save Sakura-hime from?'

'...the Matou Family Magic...due to the power decline, Zouken came up with this; a unique kind of Magic Crest of the Matou family made out from Zouken Matou's personal Familiars, prana eating worms that can channel energy even when their host is no longer alive. So far the only known example of a Crest that can be passed down to someone outside of the bloodline, forcibly confers to one's body the capacity to use Magecraft.'

'Crest Worms are not only capable of expanding one's natural Magic Circuits, but also capable acting as artificial Circuits after a certain incubation period is complete. Since they usually remain in a dormant state, the worms don't have that much direct influence over someone. However, once awakened by the activation of Circuits they will try to force the body to continuously produce prana in order to sustain themselves. Through the use of these and an intensive training, it is possible for someone with no prior experience in Magecraft to become a magus eligible to participate in the Heaven's Feel in roughly a year. However, doing so not only will greatly shorten his remaining lifespan but also the process is in itself incredibly painful. When the host is a male, they consume their bone marrow and part of the brain after shattering his spine, making him crippled in the process. When it is a female, they absorb the mental energy created after sexual stimulation is made through the nervous system. Usually don't consume the flesh of women, but the uterus is their favorite meals. Then they eat the placenta after giving its victim sexual pleasure strong enough to fry the nerves of the brain. In short, they'll be technically raped every waking day of their lives like some bad porn flick gone horribly twisted.'

Caster and the eavesdropping Einzbern Faction fell silent.

'So...you saved Sakura-hime from that fate.' Caster croaked out, horrified. In his opinion, death by worm is better than rape by worm for the rest of your life.

'Aa. what Tokiomi seems to forget, is that the Makiri-Tohsaka-Einzbern alliance no longer applies.' Harry snorted. '200 years ago, they only allied to help the Einzbern recover the fabled Third Magic that they lost. Tohsaka and Makiri-before they became Matou agreed to aid them in exchange for a gateway to Akasha. Thus the Grail Wars and System. However, they got wind that after years of hard work in their project, there can only be one who gets his wish. Alliance became feud thus. And only Zouken remembers this as he was originally Makiri Zolgen, one of the creators of the system with Justica Lizleihi von Einzbern and Tohsaka Nagato. And twistedly fortunate for that old zombie, nobody bothered with history lessons anymore and approached Tokiomi in hopes he could get Sakura...he just didn't expect that I stole Sakura from him.' he snorted. 'Too bad!' he laughed in a 'serves you right!' sound of laughter.

'And because I'm too old for Sakura since I'm 14 and she's currently 6, that by the time I'm an adult, I'll be seen as a lolicon for sure...so I twisted the deal behind Tokiomi's back in the form of adoption. Sakura knows this, my in-laws don't. So Sakura is my ward and heir should anything happen to me. She'll be the heiress of my family instead of fiancée as Lady Cheryl Potter. Until then, I'm her Family Head after the two of us fulfill our obligation to the Tohsaka. And I'll be making arrangements with Waver considering his future. According to Master's information using the Second Magic, Waver's fate is that he'll forever be an inferior magus due to the misfortune of being born with low quality circuits, but his true talent lies in Talent Production based on the thesis Kayneth ripped before his eyes in class which is his motivation to be in the war in the first place. Ten years from now, all pupils in Waver's care always graduate as students with the rank Grand with each student earning a Primary Color that every pupil would want to be in his class to reach their best potential. Waver is the key to the future power of the Magus Association as the Foundation. He will be an excellent teacher.'

'Had Kayneth _bothered_ to read his thesis before ripping it upon seeing the title with strong emphasis on lineage, he would have seen this future because there are very few of us Magi left. Bloodlines are dwindling fast due to too much selective intermarriage with the bulk of us coming from those outside bloodlines and fortunate enough to be sponsored by nicer members of said bloodline families. Heck, we're fewer than the Wizarding Communities I origimated from. And out of ridiculous blood pride, we WILL die out in a few more generations.'

'So Waver-sama is the future of Magi huh?'

'Yeah. I just didn't tell him. All I said is that Grail War or not, he'll be someone great someday and to become such a person, Rider will teach him valuable lessons he will carry with him to his death in their short time together to give him strength and confidence as a person through his experiences in this war. So he will do his best to live and I have to ensure he lives for our future...or we all die out. He may have stolen Kayneth's intended artifact to summon Rider out of revenge for his humiliation but its also fate at work because of his destiny as one of the lifelines to the existence of Magi. Without Waver, six generations from now we're nearly extinct and the bloodlines will do drastic measures to preserve our existence that will expose us to humans. Cue witch hunts.'

xxx

The Einzbern Faction definitely did not expect THIS. And they heard more than they're supposed to.

'...yikes.' Irisviel choked, and swaying as if to faint with Saber on the lookout to see if she'll fall or not.

'Too much information...but necessary information nonetheless.' said Kiritsugu. 'The future huh? Then we cannot kill Waver Velvet. We can only put him out of action by killing his Servant. Now I'm curious about that thesis...but Kayneth ripped it.' he grumbled in annoyance. 'We could definitely use that.'

'That makes it two people we cannot kill...thankfully.' said Saber. 'While I can certainly do it does not mean I approve. Its just...a necessity for our goals.'

'Harry Potter who is protected by the Wizard Marshall and Waver Velvet, the future of Magi...this could be the job Harry was sent to; to ensure this boy's survival.' said Kiritsugu. 'And saving Tohsaka Sakura but why and what for, besides averting her grisly fate? I wish they talked more.'

'That's true...' Maiya sighed. Irisviel then tugged Kiritsugu's shirt.

'Nee nee...since everyone else is busy trying to do each other in, how about we have fun once in a while?' she suggested. 'Can we go to that Water Park too...?'

She begged with the 'dreaded', pretty much making her husband cave in to her wishes.

Maiya looked on flatly with amusement.

The woman's ultimate weapon even works well against her lover/colleague.

xxx

Back home...

'Ohya ohya, I think you had quite a long day if she came home sleeping.' said Rider as they came home carrying Sakura.

'Well, its her first time in an Amusement Park. And clothes shopping.' Harry chuckled. 'She had a lot of fun. Tomorrow, how about to go to a Water Park in Tokyo? Since everyone else is busy killing off each other, how about we on the other hand, have an outing?'

'Er...what's a Water Park?' Rider blinked.

Rider soon found out as the next two days, they are in an indoor swimming pool complete with slides...and other things. Men in swimming trunks and women and girls in swimsuits.

Rider had to get a stern lecture on how to behave in a Water Park to fit in despite his size...along with 'the deal'.

Apparently, Waver and Remus had never even heard of a Water Park before EITHER.

In the meantime...

'What, are we doing here?' Gilgamesh asked Tokiomi while they too, are at the very same park, upon parking a car by the Parking Lot.

'I figure a day off is nice, rather than seeing Zouken and Berserker's faces every day, your majesty.' said Tokiomi as they went in the premises, carrying luggage. 'However, while relaxing and having fun is first priority, we must keep in mind that we must fit in with the crowd, so for today, we are 'ordinary men' Not a Magus or Master to a Servant, and not a King just for one day. We are healthy young men out for leisure.'

'I suppose that's not a bad idea but Tokiomi...you're also here to watch out for those two isn't it?' Gilgamesh smirked. Tokiomi sighed.

Sure his son-in-law is housing a Master due to his connections to the Association, but he also turned out to be a Master as well, killing off Kotomine's Assassins in a bid to keep them away from the house, and Sakura. That, and Harry had informed him that he cannot do Estate Repairs due to a trip in Tokyo. 'There's that. I wonder what is Harry thinking, planning this trip while going with a rival Master-Servant pair no less...'

xxx

And so...

'Ohhh! Nice to see you here!' Rider boomed as the men...met each other in the Locker Rooms. That, and they met Gilgamesh and Tokiomi.

'I got curious with this Water Park thing and bugged him to go here.' said Gilgamesh with a grin while glancing at his Master, errr Servant. 'And its not everyday a King sees women at their most beautiful.'

'Gahaha...indeed my younger friend! This day out is really a great idea!' Rider said cheerfully with a beaming smile. 'Swimming with women and enjoying good food and good wine! A luxury fit for Kings like us!'

'Its mostly for Sakura's benefit though but oh well.' said Remus. 'This is a nice change.'

'Oh my god, I don't know how to swim...' Waver said nervously.

'Maa maa, we'll teach you how...assuming Rider doesn't throw you in the pool.' said Remus jokingly, causing Waver to pale in fright and warily look at Rider who was getting along fine with Gilgamesh.

'So Harry, how is Sakura doing in your home?' Tokiomi asked Harry.

'She is gifted with mana control as well as making magical items so she is a quick study.' said Harry with a proud smile. 'After learning the basics in one more year, I'll have her started in Martial Arts training until she's twelve years old before going back to magic again.'

'I see...I'll visit the house to see her progress then, when I manage to push Zouken into retreating.' said Tokiomi in relief that despite the war, his daughter is safely educated. Outside the locker rooms, Tokiomi saw his youngest daughter again with her hair long in a hime cut, wearing a modest dark purple and flower-printed two piece swimsuit which is a spaghetti top and shorts. And she's wearing the ribbon Rin gave her prior to getting shipped to Harry's house.

'Papa!' Sakura cried as she jumped onto her father.

'Sakura! It's been a year.' Tokiomi smiled. His daughter who has her mother's personality became quite the vibrant, happy girl. And outside the park...

Rider was teaching Waver how to swim with Harry teaching Sakura. Gilgamesh, Tokiomi, Caster and Remus(who was healthy and had more hair than in canon) were popular with the ladies, enjoying being a man at the moment...while Caster is just too polite to shove off his following by being a fortune-teller to the women he was with, and giving them advice for free. Thus he was as popular as Gilgamesh. And some women were glad to be forewarned of their 'nasty futures' and advice on how to avert it.

In other words, those with harems stood out too much. Particularly Gilgamesh whose good looks was a result of his partial divine status that he had the biggest harem. It helps that he has the 'Golden Rule' ability...so he could flaunt his wealth without much effort. That, and they enjoyed the wine Harry brought for the event.

xxx

An hour later after they came...

'So this is a Water Park...' Irisviel's eyes flashed in delight.

'Guess who stood out too much.' said Saber dryly as they could EASILY spot the Rival Masters and Servants. Gilgamesh and his Master has quite, the harem, Rider was teaching Waver how to swim, Caster doing fortune-telling surrounded by women as well, and Harry teaching Sakura how to swim.

'They're really not making an effort in blending in aren't they.' Maiya sighed.

'Maa maa, today's a day of relaxation on Iri's request and our purpose is to have fun.' said Kiritsugu. 'For now, no fighting.'

'Isn't that the idea, Master?' said Saber wryly. 'I hope Rider won't call me out as us three Kings are present...subtlety doesn't really exist in his vocabulary.'

'In that case, let your hair down!' said Irisviel cheerfully. 'We'll help out with the hairstyling~!'

And so...Maiya wore a revealing black swimsuit, Irisviel wore a pale pink halter bikini with booty shorts while Saber...stood out. Her hair is down parted from the left with a flower hairpin, a halter turtleneck blue top with a heart cut out on the chest, and wearing a white sarong with flower prints. Kiritsugu clearly had his women at his side while Saber went off on her own with her pocket money in a waterproof leg holster hidden under her sarong.

She prayed to all deities she knew she would not be noticed and went as far as suppressing her energy,..

Did not work.

'Ara Saber, so even you are here.' she froze midway while buying a lion stuffed toy as she shakily looked behind to see Gilgamesh who looked amused by the fact that she bought a stuffed toy which she quickly hid behind her, causing further amusement.

'I-Its not that I want this, I just bought it out of interest!' she sputtered in denial while blushing stark red. Cue Tsundere moment. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow that said, 'Right...' in sarcasm.

'Now then, why not join me instead of roaming alone in this park, hm?' Gilgamesh offered with his hand out. 'I'd rather deal with a fellow King but Rider is busy teaching his Master how to swim.' he said airily.

'Well, I suppose...today, we're off the clock.' said Saber while paying for her stuffed lion.


End file.
